Sexy Bastards and Rock, Paper Scissors
by goodgirl41
Summary: punk 15 year old sakura doesnt want to remember things, but waht will happen when she finds her past very much so lingering in Kohana Private Boarding School... im horrible at summaries please just read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN NARUTO :)

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I KNOW ITS A LOT OOC BUT PLEASE ENJOY

PLEASE REVEIW AND FAVORITE OR SOMETHING THATD BE APPRECIATED

"talking"

'inner Sakura'

(me:Asa-chan)

Sexy Bastards and Rock,Paper,Scissors

Chapter One: Have I Gone To Heaven?

"I could never be your woman..." I sat in the first class, Ap English of my new

school... A boarding school. I had skipped a grade so I was a 15 year old tenth

grader. I let my pink hair fall over my eyes as white town cooed into my ear,

The teacher had silver hair, and wore a surgical mask and a white button up with

sharply pressed black pants, but didn't look all that old. The plump greying

office lady handed me a schedule, with red finger nails and a floffy purple

top, she smiled politely and pointed to a room on a map of the huge school. It

wasn't bad, the hallways were airy and comforting with shades of creme and blues

and greens. The floors were marble and black,

'all our bags better get here on time or I'm gonna strangle someone' my inner hissed, in a foul mood as I was.

I'd been shipped here after my therapy didn't work, they thought I was suicidal

cause I liked black and not minding being alone or having privacy. So here at

Kohana private boarding school, I was going to be "looked after carefully."

really i was sent to a boarding school for rich kids. so far the only concerned

person was the head mistress, a blonde busty woman that scared me slightly she

sat behind her big oak desk and wished me a good time here at school handing me

a student ID and a dorm key like the ones you get in hotels.

"Miss Haruno, would you please care to join me in front of class?" Mr. Hatake said

looking at me at the back of class, my blood red plaid button up and tight dark

skinny jeans, sticking out from every one in their uniforms. I stopped doodling

and put down my pen, stood and as walked to the front of the class and stood at

the side of his desk, he stood near the front of his black metal desk and sat

lazily. The door opened and a tall blue skinned... Blue skin...-damn hes a

sexy bastard. I collected myself as he sat down in the empty chair next to mine

in the back.

"nice of you to join us in class Kisame." the silver haired man said and nodded once crossing his arms over his chest.

"well Haruno as a new student I ask you say two words that describe you." he said and

I thought a little.

"lighters and cameras" I said in a monotone. The students blinked and a blonde with bright blue eyes yelled out at the black

haired boy next to him,

"what an ugly color to die your hair." and the nerve in my forehead pulsed slightly. The black eyed boy said nothing,

"lighters are not allowed at this school -Naruto shut up, Haruno may sit down

now." I made sure to walk by the blonde and give him a devilish smile from under

my hair so only he could see.

"watch it Na-ru-to." I let a growl enter my voice and continued on to sit and continue to doodle. He went on with his

lesson,

"Haruno there is a English book on the shelf in the back. Put your name in it and turn to page 60." Hatake said motioning to the back, I stood up and walked to the shelves going from floor to ceiling, looking straight up at the purple book hanging of the edge slightly. I sighed and eyed it wishing I wasn't so short, an arm came over my head taking the book and handing it to me, I turned slightly to see the blue sexy bastard smiling down at me, sharp teeth and tattoos on his face like gills on his sharp cheekbones,

"remember me? I'm Kisame." his voice like velvet, I brought out my camera and turned off the flash so not to blind him.

"Sakura. " I said holding up my camera a little bit. He grinned wider and nodded, at my angle he looked like a sex god.

"I love your skin it's amazing." I said quietly, he probably got made fun of for it like I got made fun of for my hair. He was shocked, and then grinned like the sexy bastard he was. "finally someone who appreciates my appearance. Your an angel! Your name fits you too Pinky." he said turning to his seat.

"thanks fish." I smiled a small smile at him in return. He just chuckled and sat

down, I opened the cover and looked at the name, my inner had been silent since

this morning. Pein Ame... Thats the second hour student who shares the book

with me, if I were to leave a note he'd find it. I wrote my name in blood red

pen under his in my tiny writing, the class bell rang and I gathered my book

and BotDF bag and was getting to leave when Kisame tapped my shoulder and took

his book to a cabinet with the other students. I put mine ontop of his and

smile,

"do you know where the art rooms are?" I said quietly knowing I was going to get lost in the huge ass school. He nodded,

"who do you have?" he asked a big grin again, I looked at my schedule, he snatched it up and grinned even wider showing his sharp teeth.

"I'll be with you all day Pinky." he took out his to show me that it was the exact

same classes. I couldn't help but smile my little smile again. I wasn't going to

get lost after all.

"come on I want you to meet my friend Itachi... Deidara will love you, hes a pyro too." he chuckled. I followed him, I felt REALLY short next to him, the other students made a nice path for him as he walked breezily I had to almost sprint to keep up with his long legs, he looked back at me as though he forgot I was shorter.

"sorry Pinky, forgot you were so short." he slowed his pace so I could regain my breath. I spotted a tall boy with black hair like the boy in my English first period...

"yo! Itachi! Meet Sakura, or like I call her Pinky. Shes a pyro." he said to the boy

lounging against the wall sexily. The Itachi boy looked at me and smiled

politely,

"Sakura... You've grown." his voice was deep and I could

smell the mint on his breath, thats when memories flooded bacl.

"Itachi stop your crap, she's cool, she likes my color." Kisame grinned crazily again. He apparently remembered me, Itachi went silent and continued to look at me from under his long eyelashes,

"see that's the true Itachi, he's quiet... Kinda like you Pinky, cept your all... Quiet and

melancholy but your probably really fun when your comfortable, Itachi is just

stoic." Kisame stretched and let his bag bang against his thigh. The halls were

thinning out,

"where are you going next?" I detected slight interest

in Itachi's voice much more different than before were it was fake and cheery, I

liked Itachi he was mellow and looked like it was okay to enjoy silence. He

looked absolutely stunning in his blazer and pressed black pants, he'd grown so

much, he was what 17 now (I had to change the ages a lil DX),

"I have all the same classes as Fish." I said quietly. He nodded and pushed off from the

wall and started towards the way we came,

"yo come on Pinky, Itachi slow down she's so short." I followed Kisame as well as I could and ended up in an art wing. Panting, I hit Kisame in the back,

"slow down! I'm only like 5 feet freaking tall! I have no legs!" I said angrily. He laughed and I was thrown over his shoulder, my bag was scooped up by itachi before it hit the ground, I hit his back again as he ducked into a door way,

"down! Put me down!" I screamed and tried to kick. He chuckled and I heard the teacher sigh.

"kisame... Is that the new student?" she hurried over to hit him on the head with a rolled up magazine. Kisame only laughed and sauntered over to an empty table, he set me down on the table and laughed at my face. I hit him in the shoulder and growled,

"kisame there's no need to be so... Stone age." itachi said calmly. I laughed and pulled my camera taking two

pictures, one of kisame's expression and one of itachi.

"ah the shutter bug." the black haired woman said and her red eyes twinkled. I nodded and she pointed towards a door, kisame laughed as I nearly laid flat on the table to look at the huge studio, with all kinds of cameras in a glass case along one wall and mini shadow boxes and little sets like from a movie. I was in heaven.

"here's the key haruno. You're the only person we have here at kpbs who has serious potential, but don't tell anyone I said that," she said happily. I looked at her calmly... Was she serious... Or did my parents pay for this? I took the two keys and shoved them deep in my pocket happily.

"alright class do your projects. Sakura please come with me... Kisame, itachi please

follow." she lead me to the studio and I gasped at all the cameras.

"are you... Serious? This is... Like my personal studio? Did my parents pay for

this?" I asked quietly. She only smiled,

"it was mentioned but it was my choice to give you this, they showed me some pictures that you took and that was all. But yes, there's a computer over there to upload and edit pictures. And this year you have to do atleast 60 projects or in this case 60 pictures for a portfolio, you may do more if you'd like but dont rush. And this is open to you any time of the day, just be sure to lock it up. If you request models students are open, they can refuse but I doubt they'll want to skip on getting out of class... Anything I missed?" I shook my head and smiled looking at the sets... Rows upon rows... Upon rows... Stairs... Props... Upon rows, my head spun. She smiled and left... I stood there... Floating...

"yo pinky! Every project you turn in of a muse also counts as a project for your muse." kisame smiled and sat down in a comfortable looking leather chair. I got a wicked idea, 'yes! I like your thinking!' inner drooled and giggled. I smiled gently,

"kisame would you like to be my first muse?" I asked my evil cogs whirling. He grinned and followed me to a set, white everything! It looked like a room in a farm house, itachi leaned against the wall of the set and I motioned kisame to sit on the bed.

"off with your shirt." I ordered, I immediately regretted it as he took off his dark green blazer and a black wife beater with red clouds on it,

'A SEX GOD!He's ripped! the sexy bastard!' inner giggled and drooled again. I blushed, he smiled and raised and eyebrow,

"you ok pinky? You look a little... Pink." he grinned showing his teeth...

(A/N: ok this chapter was short but ill try harder i promise and i dont have spell check so forgive my mistakes PLEASE REVEIW)


	2. Chapter 2

Its me here Asa-chan :) so you may have already noticed I dont have Microsoft Word so the format is a little crazy but please bear with me but pleas enjoy so... kisa-chan wanna say the disclaimer?

Kisa-chan: No

Itachi-kun: Why not? Do you enjoy hurting Asa-chan?

Fish-chan: No *pouts* I hate Asa-chan! She took off my shirt and bit my ribcage!

Itachi-kun: You know she cant help it when shes dreaming

Pein: Do it NOW Kisame.

Shark-chan: Asa-chan doesn't own Naruto

Chi-kun: this is Asa-chan's first story and you should understand its very ooc but she'll appreciate your reveiws for suggestions and such and as a warning there is slightly foul language in this chapter *letting me nibble his wrist while petting my tender newly peirced ears*

PLEASE REVEIW AND FAVORITE OR SOMETHING THATD BE APPRECIATED OK ENJOY

And I need help picking which sexy bastard to feature in the next chapter so please

"talking"

'inner Sakura'

(me:Asa-chan)

Sexy Bastards and Rock, Paper, Scissors

Chapter Two: Wub Wub and Mr. Lighter

RECAP:

_"off with your shirt." I ordered, I immediately regretted it as he took off his dark green blazer and a black wife beater with red clouds on it,_

_'A SEX GOD!He's ripped! the sexy bastard!' inner giggled and drooled again. I blushed, he smiled and raised and eyebrow,_

_"you ok pinky? You look a little... Pink." he grinned showing his teeth..._

We both had something to say but neither was going to say it. I poked his shoulder,

"relax your body and rest yourarm on that knee. Look towards the fake window and..." runs my fingers throughhis hair gently to get a cute-

'hot' inner giggled, messy look that complimented his long slender face. I took out my camera and relaxed my arms taking pictures from different angles I smiled when I got the best angle and nodded.

"thanks fish." I said relaxing in the white desk chair,

"yo pinky come here." kisame said yanking my arm, I staggered to my feet and over to the bed side. He yanked me down, my cheek hit his hard chest and Itachi took my

camera.

"be still Sakura." Itachi's voice calmed me slightly, he took a close up of kisame and my faces, kisame wrapped his arms around me and I blushed and closed my eyes so I didnt have to look at his chiseled body... He smelled so good.

"Sakura please relax your eye brows you look pained." Itachi's velvet voice slid downmy forehead. I relaxed immediately and gave up, Kisame held my hand pressed to his heart and leaned down to kiss my forehead, disappearing into his huge hold, his huge body wrapped around my whole 5 feet of body. I felt my cheeks start to burn as itachi took pictures at a downward angle.

"yo fish... Your hurting my wrist..." was all I could get out quietly. He smiled and shoved his face in my hair, inhaling deeply he sighed. I blushed,

"Kisame please tone down the sexual harassment, she has to turn these in for a grade. And she looks uncomfortable." Itachi's voice made me warm and calm. Kisame groaned and sighed and relaxed his hold staring at me, I hid my face in the pillow and he chuckled,

"pinky... I was right, I'm glade your comfortable around me. You look like you could choke puppies for fun, but in private you blush and smile and smell so... Nice." he whispered into my ear.

"hey un! Whos the cutie Kisame's raping?" a bright voice made me

jump.

"he's clearly not raping Sakura, Deidara. She is fully clothed and I would never take pictures of such things." Itachi made me calm again. I sat up and hit Kisame, he only laughed and relaxed back on the bed.

"I realize now that you hide it really well! It'll be our secret. Ne Itachi? Keep your mouth shut?" Kisame said winking and I gave in and hugged him around the neck, it'd been 10 years since I last saw them...

"thank you fish." I said and shivered a little. He chuckled and tugged on a lock of pink hair,

"don't get all mushy on me." he said and sat up throwing me over his

shoulder again. I yelped and yanked my camera from Itachi and I saw a tiny smile

on his face as he made the sheets again. I think I'm gonna be alright here...

"yo Deidara! Sakura needs muses! Your art is now easy! Sit and be pretty... And she likes lighters." Kisame hooked an arm around my knees and strided easily back to the front ofthe room. Where he set me down at the desk where the high tech computer was sitting and he turned it on,

"I wanna see." he grinned and I brought my knees to my chest, uploading the pictures I picked out the first one of kisame. He grinned ear to ear sharp teeth showing,

"you had to get me out my clothes all ready." he rested his chin on my head as I wentthrough them editing them one by one, I stopped at one that caught his face in a halo of florescent light like sunlight his hair wrapped around his high cheek bones,

"sexy bastard." I mumbled under my breath and he laughed, shaking his blue spikes.

"what was that? Ummm... Sexy bastard was it?" he teased and yet I felt comfortable with him.

"yes." I said with an evil laugh, He looked down at me and all I could do was laugh.

"that ones good, I like the lighting." Itachi's hand came over my head to point at the

picture I was editing. I smiled and plugged my iPod playing 'cinema' remix by Skrillex, I kept going through them till I came to the ones when Kisame yanked me to him, my face was red and my hand was clutching my necklaces, he was smiling into my hair and holding my other hand to his heart.

"Itachi did you take that?" a smooth voice called from my side I looked up to see a red haired boy,

"GOD DAMN! I'm in a school filled with sexy bastards!" I cried covering my blushed face, kisame laughed and scooped me up into his lap before sitting in my chair. Deidara looked down at my bag,

"UN YOU LIKE BOTDF?" Deidara's Ed Hardy lighter whizzed past my head as if he was about to flip it but got excited. I nodded and took the lighter and shoved it in my

bra. His mouth dropped open and he shut his eyes in protest ,

"GIVE IT BACK! THATS MY FAVORITE LIGHTER UN!" he squealed and I laughed evilly,

"wanna see my collection?" I said excitedly bouncing slightly forgetting I was on the huge shark boys lap.

"collection? How big?" he leaned in slightly just as estatic as I was,

"yes I get a new one once a month! I started when I was eight! I stole my first lighter from one of my teachers... Right here, Mr. Lighter." I said taking the polished and shiny old zippo lighter from my pocket, I marveled it with pride and flicking it, the flames licking my

finger tips, the same expression came over deidara and he grinned wide.

"my god... Another pyro... Hey who took that picture?" the red head pointed to the beautiful one of just Kisame. I blew lightly on the flame to watch it go out before carefully putting it back safely in my pocket collecting my calmness.

"Sakura-chan did." Kisame's deep voice thundered in his chest, I smiled and

made it bigger to see,

"another shutter bug too." Sasori's blazer was tight and pressed.

"she likes white town and Deidara's crappy faggots, and likes my UNIQE appearance." kisame same running a hand through his hair.

"yo fish they aren't faggots... And do you remember me or are you just

friendly cause I'm cute?" I asked in a whisper, he laughed,

"cause you were Sasu-... Of course I remember. You used to play with Itachi's little

brother and we all went to the beach... You were a little young." Kisame grinned and hugged me. Memories flooded back and I let my face fall expressionless,

"yo... Did I say something?" Kisame frowned when I didn't hug back.

"nah... Just trying hard to forget." I mumbled the last part turning back to the screen. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was soft and gentle and reassuring... I knew the first time I saw Itachi my memories were going to come back. I unplugged my camera and iPod and climbed off Kisames lap before looking at the

four boys,

"well sexy bastards come on I wanna go find a pretty set to take pictures." I let my messy chin length hair fall in front of my eyes and strided easily away to walk among the warehouse of my beautiful sets. Kisame scooped me up and I wriggled onto his back hanging on for dear life.

'come on saku-chan cheer up you don't even have to look at him... You can do it!

Itachi still cares...' inner tried to cheer me up and it worked, I grinned and

remembered all the good times with these guys. I remembered my first kiss...

**10 years ago:**

_'Sakura... Please don't cry... Please it's alright... Sakura... You'll wake my parents... Come here a hug will help' a 7 year old Itachi held out his arms and I fell into his hold trying to quiet my sobs. Sasuke just told me he hated_

_me... My supposed best friend hit me and told me he hated me._

_'a-all I asked him was I-if he had had his first k-kiss -hiccup- yet.' I cried and held the bruise on my cheek. Itachi sighed and wiped my cheek,_

_'come here and let's go get you an ice pack.' he pulled me by my hand to the huge kitchen in their huge home. Where he got an icepack and wrapped it in a dish towel pressing it lightly to my cheek._

_'better?... You wanna know a secret?'_

_he leaned down and ruffled my hair. I nodded and held the cold pack to my cheek_

_my pajama bottoms slipping down my hips a little._

_'mmm... Maybe I shouldn't tell you it'd be too embarrassing.' he tapped his chin and stuck out his tongue. I sniffled once before pouting, and he sighed play fully,_

_'please itachi-neesan.' my little voice begged quietly. He smiled slightly,_

_'I haven't even had my first kiss.' Itachi blushed and went quietly calm_

_like always and smiled sheepishly,_

_'r-really?' I stammered out my cheeks growing red. He nodded and scratched the back of his head,_

_'your first kiss is special... I found someone worthy but I'm not sure she feels the same.'_

_he admitted pulling me back up the stairs slowly. I smiled,_

_'I bet she's pretty.' I whispered as he entered his room leaving the door open a crack,_

_he smiled and sat down on his bed the moon light filtering in through the sheer_

_window curtains._

_'she's very pretty, and sweet, and nice, and_

_respectful... But I don't wanna mess up and ruin my first kiss.' itachi said_

_fiddling with his old camera, I climbed the bed to sit at the foot and watch him_

_take pictures._

_'if your worried tell her, she'll understand if she hasnt had hers either.' my voice said, Itachi smiled and gave me his camera._

_'here this is yours, as a gift... Sakura... Have you had your first kiss?' he said leaning back on the rumpled sheets, I blushed and he sat up,_

_'sakura can I take your first kiss?' his voice was unsure but full of courage. I_

_blushed and my mouth fell open,_

_'b-but ita-kun...' swallows, he was slightly disappointed with my answer and quickly added,_

_'I'm sorry that was a stupid question to ask I'm sorry, I just made you uncomfortable.' he hid his blushed face._

_'you can't tell anyone ok?' I said blushing a deep red, he sat up in surprise and swallowed nodding, he held out a shaking hand and pulled my face closer to his, withawkward, stiff movements sent us both to a long kiss stumbling against each other slightly at the feeling of soft lips innocently pressing together. We both stubbled into each others arms. Eyes closed, fists in the sheets, he broke away breathless and flushed red. His fingers brushed my lips softly, and I blushed from head to toe, a shiver raced through me and he snapped out of his trance, setting the cold pack on the floor_

_and pulling me under the covers as I yawned and cupped my cheek._

_'good night sakura...' his voice trailed off as I drifted to sleep... I was five..._

"Sakura?" Itachi was standing over me, I opened my eyes and

flailed an arm in his direction,

"yes Itachi-neesan?" I blushed but sat up and a breath of relief left his lips, they were swollen slightly.

"Sakura I'm so sorry!" Kisame said Kneelin to the side of Itachi, I shook my head,

"you went kind of limp and I freaked." he said a worried look on his face.

"ne? Well it's my fault for having a flashback." I grinned and stood wobbly and brushed of the ass of my jeans, smiling.

"you go limp and stop breathing when youhave flashbacks?" Sasori asked cocking his head to the side.

"I guess." my lips felt slightly swollen and I pressed my fingers there gently.

"bastard! " I exclaimed,

'bastard? He gave us CPR you should be thanking him.' inner said crossing her arms over her chest. Itachi only gave a small smile and stepped back, I smiled anyways... My first kiss all those years ago... I hadn't kissed anyone since.

"yo pinky why'd you call him 'Itachi-neesan' ?" Kisame asked holding my camera carefully. I smiled even brighter.

"our secret." I told him simply and picked up Asa-chan, my poor iPod in it's white cover. Kisame eyed me carefully,

"Itachi I WILL find out." he threatened, Itachi only shrugged but I could see the wink and smirk of realization. I giggled slightly and took my camera, a twinkling caught my eye and I gasped.

"beautiful..." I said in awe, it was a forest

set, with huge trees, and huge rocks, and grass... I stood in awe.

"who are you gonna use? un" deidara asked grinning, I tapped my chin,

"you guys pick." I smiled, but they groaned and all four starting doing rock, paper, scissors, I smiled calmly and sat on the edge of the set and watched,

"I win." Itachi said calmly. I grinned evilly,

"take off everything except your pants and that thing with clouds on it. He did as told

and I motioned to a larger smooth rock.

"Lay down here and put your forearm on your forehead and... I'm missing something... Stay still." I set the camera down and sprinted off to props, were I found dead roses. I took them carefully and went back quickly, I set them carefully in itachi's hand and bent his knee, playing with his hair to make it look as if he threw himself there.

"where do you get your ideas?" Sasori asked,

"I make up quick stories, this one, a man was in love but when he got rejected he ran away

and he's been in the same spot ever since. See quick and easy." I smiled and took a few petals and weaved them into his hair.

"close your eyes a little... Yes like that, and relax your lips don't be tense. Ok breath in and

out REALLY slowly." I said and turned on my camera taking lots of different

angles. I sighed in content,

"done!" I smiled and flopped my head onto his hard stomach. He cradled my head and I blushed, and started to pull away, successfully yanking him down on top of me. He grunted and straddled my thighs to not squish me, but all the air left my lungs and I gasped. He held my crushed camera and I cried, just sobbed, didn't even wait for him to move, I sobbed and clutched my cheek. He dropped my camera next to my head and had me in

his arms the next, looking me over to see if I was hurt.

"I hate him." my sobs dripped with venom,

"I do too... He has no idea what he's missing." Itachi flipped out his cell phone and ordered a new camera, the same make and model... The only reason our families knew eachother was our parents half and half owned the same big advertising company. I just wiped my eyes and choked once picking up my crushed camera, remembering the crushed camera Itachi had given me, the lens shattering under sasukes foot on the ballroom floor. I screamed just once, loud and angry,

"why'd you have to make me all emotional?" I said quietly and he just bit his tongue and let me disappear into his shirtless chest... Did they remember? All the stuff sasuke put me through... I was stronger now. No ones going to make me feel that bad again... No one can hurt me any more because I hurt them more. Wiping at my tears I looked up at the confused faces,

"it's history. Don't worry I'll be ok! Just sad my

camera was crushed." I said a small smile on my lips when Itachi hugged me

tighter. I gave him a reassuring smile and picked up my poor camera,

"I'm sorry, I didn't want my knees to land on you... I bought a new one for you I'll get it later on today, I'll be sure to get it to you as soon as possible." he was frowning sadly and like he was ashamed of himself. I sighed and stretched up to plant a small peck on his cheek,

"it's fine but I'd like to see if I can get my pictures off." Right then my stomach growled, and the teacher

came running, face red and panting,

"who screamed? Whats wrong?" she panted. I blushed,

"sorry Mrs. Saratobi, my camera got crushed, I said as I pushed wet pink hair from my eyes.

"oh... I thought someone was hurt." she sighed and relaxed, I nodded,

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect it either." I said honestly and starting picking up camera pieces, itachi helped

and we walked to the computer again before I wrestled with the broken hatch over the sd card and I sighed in relief when it was fine. Popping it onto the computer while holding my breath it loaded and I bounced once and looked at the pictures of itachi, a breath hitched in my throat when I came across one that made him look beautiful.

"that one un!" deidara nearly toppled into the back of the rolling chair, I nodded and made a folder for assignments and put the one of Kisame and the one of itachi in,

"hey what about that one of you and kisame un?" he said cocking his head, his blonde hair falling over his

eye. I shook my head,

"I didn't take it." I said simply,

"may I see them? Either you take them or your in them." Mrs. S said and smiled. I blushed and showed her my favorite,

"itachi took it." I said smiling a little, she nodded,

"that counts. I love your expression." She smiled patted my shoulder and walked back to the art room. My stomach growled again and I put a hand down to calm it,

" hungry sakura-chan?" sasori asked and I saved my work and put a password on my computer taking my sd card out and tucking it into my pocket, I stood and stretched and nodded.

"let's go then." itachi ushered everyone out so I could lock the door behind me, I made sure it was locked and put the keys safely next to my shiny old lighter.

"oh! Ms Haruno those keys are a pass when you got to get other students is that were your off to now?" mrs. S asked up to her elbows in clay. I shook my head,

"I'm hungry." I said and smiled, she cocked her head to the side and inch and nodded and waved good bye. Kisame bent down to my level and shoved me on his back I squeaked again and held onto his neck,

"now don't go having any flashbacks on me Pinky." he chuckled darkly and held the bend in my knees with relaxed arms and started to stride gracefully towards a separate building.

"wouldn't you love to give me CPR?" I teased and held on tighter when he stopped abruptly,

"itachi I have an angel on my back! You really don't care I'm blue Sakura?" he asked turning his head, I

shook mine,

"I think it's awesome. It's very... You. I wouldn't be able to imagine you any other way." I said and shivered as rain drops started to fall.

"oh no I'm gonna melt." I cried out and hid my face in his back, he laughed and started sprinting... Big mistake. I grappled onto his back slipping down his non-existent hips,

"yo fish I was only kidding." I whined into his back. The bell signaled that class was over and other students

started to crowd the sidewalks. He only laughed and held me tighter by the time we got to the cafeteria across campus we were soaked, other students held umbrellas and made way as we ran down the sidewalk. I laughed as Deidara whined about his hair, and itachi shook off his blazer and water dripped from his black hair and some stray strands beautifully. Laughing when kisame wouldn't set me down and walked into the shiny cafeteria not seeming to care about the looks we were getting, I hugged his neck and tried to wring out my hoodie. I caught Itachi staring from under his eye lashes, a small smile laced his lips, I didn't even notice when we walked past the other Uchiha, which I might say was really good. Kisame set me on my feet and I wobbled but he caught my arm and I squeezed

water from my hair and jeans, laughing when deidara sat down and just let his

forehead hit the booth table. I felt someone standing behind me and clinched my

fists tighter squeezing out more water,

"kisame how are you not winded? I'm not FAT, but I'd be wheezing if I just ran across this campus with

another me on my back." I teased, Kisame ignored the younger Uchiha standing behind me hoping go away before I turned around. He just shrugged and grinned pulling me into a hug, I hugged around his waist he loomed over me and i looked up seeing Kisame and Itachi glare. I sighed, Sasuke still just stood there,

"yo bitch what do you want?" I said turning around, Sasuke stood there with his ugly eyeliner and and chicken ass hair. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sneered, I smiled sweetly walking a bit closer,

" ha! I knew you'd come ba-" my fist connected with his jaw and he crumpled to the ground .

"ha bitch you just love my fist on your face." I laughed and shoved my foot onto his instep and leaned my head into his ear,

"fuck off bitch or I'll shove a knife up yours." I laughed at his maddened expression.

"I don't have a pu-" he started angrily, I smiled and shoved my foot in the crouch of his skinny dress pants (like skinny jeans except not denim) and grabbed a handful of his ugly hair,

"run along now bitch your no longer any of my concern." I said and shoved his head back. His ugly rear end head smacked with the black marble, standing over him clutching hisself I smiled feeling quiet victorious... First time I ever stood up to the boy who put me through hell... It felt good. He scrambled away and got up angrily, kisame stood there in "damn... " was all he could get out, I looked up innocently,

"what?" I said and covered my mouth as I yawned and stretched, hugging him around his waist my shortness making me end up with a face full of hard stomach. Hands yanked me back and I punched, I turned quickly

tripping in the silver haired boys earning a loud grunt when I landed ass first in his lap.

"holy fuck! Jashin-sama have you sent me a demon?" he smiled, I blushed and scrambled to get off earning another groan of pleasure.

"hidan. I told kisame the same thing, tone down the sexual harassment. She's not a masochist." itachi was calm I looked over and he smiled at me, I smiled back and stood brushing off my jeans and slid into the booth, shaking my wet head a little, my front said warm and dry like kisames back. He looked down at me next to him and ruffled my hair,

"itachi-neesan... I missed you." said truthfully and yawned again, fast asleep as the rest of the Akatsuki

gathered the booth.

"I missed you too sakura..." he said quietly as fell asleep on his shoulder, when I woke I was on Kisames back standing in font of a creepy looking black haired teacher, itachi stood close to kisames

side, next to Deidara and Sasori, Hidan stood on the other side.

"go change r clothes, I don't want water all over my classroom floor." the voice as creepy to, I pressed closer to kisames back and shivered, kisame stilled me as if saying be still and stay quiet. I pressed my face int his back and marveled the warmness against my cheek as they left quickly popping up from my hiding spot chin on his shoulder,

"who was that?" I said my stomach growled Kisamer face palmed,

"I knew I should've woken you! You were the one that washungry." he said, I giggled,

"itsok... Where we goin?"I said looking around, it looked like a long hallway.

"our dorm." Hesaid and slid a key into the lock and a card into slot and used both at the same

time, It was a huge room! Ten beds, ten nightstands, ten dressers, one huge closet divided into ten sections and a huge bathroom. There was an empty section of each,

"are girls allowed to room with guys in dorms?" I asked seeing my boxes and luggage sitting on the undressed bed and empty nightstand and dresser. Like the room as cut into ten equal parts, only one section was messy and unmade,

"I pulled some strings." itachi said going to the closet pulling out a dry uniform from one section of hung clothes in the closet, I presumed it to be his. He laid it down on the bed on the right side on mine, it had black sheets and red pillow cases... It was so... Him. To the other side of my bed was blue everything, Kisames bed. I grinned,

"your uniforms are all ready hanging." he said I went over to my only big suitcase and pulled out a

black button up long sleeve shirt and some black ripped leggings, if I had to wear that ugly thing I was gonna look good. I went to the closet and saw skirts,

"ew." I said and eyed the two dark blue plaid skirts and two green blazers, I took a uniform absolutely disgusted, and exited and threw them on my bed and crossed my arms.

"come on pinky we have to get to class." Kisame said pulling on a pair of dry black dress pants, I grabbed up dry clothes not caring who saw my bright green bra and matching pannies and headed for the bathroom, Hidan stopped short and let me in before he leaned in to grab a comb and close the door behind them,

'who knew sexy bastards could have clean dorms and be so nice to let us in the bathroom.' inner smiled I did to and dressed leaving my black button up untucked and rolled the sleeves to my elbows, once I was satisfied exited the bathroom to find them pulling on black shirts with red clouds.

"what's up with the matching shirts?" I asked and towel dried my hair before leaving it to choppily hang around my face, and leaning to put on mascara and a touch of eyeliner (the only makeup I ever use), staring

down at my bag I rumbled around before shoving Wub Wub and my cell phone in my bra,

"damn... Didn't think that ugly uniform would ever look good on anybody." hidan said slicking back his

hair, I pulled on my black hightop chuck taylor all star converse and pulled my leggings up to my knees. I smiled and pulled on a black (hair net thingy? It's really cute!), I ran my fingers through my hair once more and sat on itachi's

bed.

"didn't think you could pull of those ugly sun glasses." I stuck my tongue out and shoved my zippo lighter, my studio keys, my dorm key, id, chap, stick, and a comb into my bra as well.

"what all do you have in there?" he asked and poked my side earning a deafening squeal, I blushed bright red and hid my face in Itachi's comforter, Hidan chuckled darkly and put both hands onto either side of my ribs, earning a nice long groan.

'don't let him do that to your sensitive sides! The sexy bastard doesn't deserve it.' inner

squealed, I wiggled away falling off the other side of the bed with a thud and a groan,

"bitch! I was having fun." Hidan whined playfully, I scrambled to my feet to shove a pillow in his face. "pervert." I snickered and straightened my skirt striding for the door.

"how are we gonna do this... I can't throw you over my shoulder if your in a skirt... Sasori can

Sakura borrow your long board?" kisame said putting on a tie, I brightened and grinned,

"long board?" I stepped towards Sasori, in which he nodded and pulled a beat up long board from under his bed. I clomped the board and backed up to the door quickly, the satisfying 'crack' of the wheels as it hit the

hallway floor made me smile. I got grip with one foot and pushed off with the other, my bag banging against my hip, "hold on! Sakura!" Deidara whined leaning out the door while itachi stepped past and started running after, I smiled at him, kicked open the stairwell door and grabbed rail I could hear foot steps following, kisames slender body was going all parkour and jumped to the landing behind me. I loved the noise we made, no words, just panting, just running, just the crack of the boards wheels, just the slap of hard skin getting a grip on the rails. Kicking open the doors of the dorms, I found myself coming out of the boys dorms, racing down the side walk I looked back to see them following, running, grinning. I smiled... Maybe I was home... Who was to say? But I did know the sun was shining and the sidewalks were drying, I let the wind run through my choppy bangs and pushed of again. Shifting my body with all my weight I caught the edge of the sidewalk and jumped, pulling the board with me landing on the road to swerve, do a 180 degree turn, and then jump back onto the sidewalk casually and do another 180 to get back in the correct direction. Kisame was catching up along side Itachi and they grinned at me, I slowed to a

stop, before kicking one end to my hand in front of the science wing. I stood there waiting for them to catch up,

"your a natural." Sasori grinned and stopped to pant slightly. I grinned,

"I know." I said and headed up the steps to open the door, following easily to our science class with that creepy teacher, kisame lead the way, I followed the board under one arm.

"nice of you to join us boys -oh you must be Ms Haruno." he smiled creepily as he said my name, I (o.O) faced and stood closer to kisame, he quickly pulled me away to the back of the class room where empty seats were scattered, students got up and moved as if they were more scared of us but then again still afraid of the creepy guy with ugly purple bags around his eyes and sickly pale skin. I stood as they shoved desks together and started sitting down I sat down quickly between kisame and Itachi, they nodded and I rested my board against the wall behind us.

"thank you for being a disruption, may I get on with my class?" the man gave me the creeps, I took out my cell phone only to have it yanked out of my hand my Kisame who added his number in my contacts, Itachi reached across me to take it and do the same and handed it to deidara and sasori. Hidan put it in his number, and shoved

it down my shirt, I glared in protest, I took it out and looked at my contact list:

~Pein ~Itachi ~Kisame ~Kakuzu ~Hidan ~Deidara ~Sasori ~Tobi ~Zetsu ~Ko-chan ~Mom ~Dad ~Garra ~Temari ~Konkuro ~Baki ~Neji ~Bee ~Zabuza ~Haku

I didn't use my phone much, so I didn't have a ton of numbers, it was pointless to have numbers of people you didn't talk to. I nudged itachi and showed him my phone turning it to mute, he took out his as the teacher kept talking, I texted the beautiful raven haired boy next to me.

Text to Sakura: this teacher is creepy

Text from itachi: don't do anything to grab his attention... I heard he was once accused of rape. The sooner we get out of here the safer you'll be so just stay close.

Text from Sakura: o.o rape? Itachi-neesan hold me! What's his name?

Text from Itachi: call him Mr. O, it's really Orochimaru. But the pedophile likes Mr.O

I shivered, and cringed. Itachi laughed and patted my hand,

Text from Itachi: just a few more minutes

I smiled and jumped up when the bell rang and grabbed my board, kisame pulled me to his side and the boys crowded around me and we filed out quickly. I sighed in relaxation when I took a step from the science wing,

"gym is that way Sakura-chan." sasori pointed to a big building across campus and I smiled. I let the board have another satisfying 'Crack' and I jumped on and went, the side walk was too crowded so I jumped onto the road and got a grip, kicking hard to push myself down the slight hill, I smiled at the running feet behind me. Leaning with all my weight I cut a hard right and pushed hard to cut jump over a flower bed and land on the sidewalk on the other

side. I slowed and flipped my board to my hand and tucked it under my arm waiting for them to catch up.

"maybe you should slow down and be nice to me." Deidara teased, his beautiful hair falling in strands around his beautiful body. I drooled a little and turned away to collect myself, Deidara's arms came around my waist and his lips brushed my ear, I blushed and clinched my fists as his teeth bit into the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Deidara! Stop it!" I whined and wiggled, he chuckled darkly and held me tighter pressing his body closer, I wiggled furiously, he brought me to my knees and started tickling me, tears came to my eyes as I tried to hold back laugher. I covered my mouth as giggled bubbled out,

"N-no! P-p-please!" I forced out in a cry drowned out by my giggles. Sasori hit Deidara over the head and yanked me up, I wiped my eyes and tried to kill my giggles, holding my rib cage.

"your ticklish?" Hidan asked picking up my fallen bag, I shook my head,

"no." I said and took my bag taking upthe board and backing up cautiously before turning to bump into a hard chest. Landing on my ass with a grunt,

"what the fuck! Watch were your going!" I said and looked up to regret it. He was beautiful... Piercings covered his face, with a strong jaw and broad shoulders. He got a wicked look in his eyes and leaned down to brush the hair in front of my face behind my ear, then 'BAM' the pain only lasted a little while. I automatically kicked he caught my foot and tucked it under his arm, 'BAM' I kicked again, he caught it with his legs and smiled. 'BAM' I cringed, and punched he grabbed my wrists and 'BAM' I head butted him, he smiled and laughed.

"fucking wildcat. Be still" his voice slid over my ears in ways I never knew imaginable. 'BAM' 'BAM', my

ears ached, I bit his wrist and growled. He frowned, and yanked me up to my feet,

"that fuckin hurt. Your ears are no longer naked, you should thank me now stay still, I'm not afraid to beat the Akatsuki's newest member into submission." he stilled me with a look still holding my wrists he reached

into his pocket with one hand to pull out two industrial bars(ear rings and no joke I just got my ears all peirced up) he put one in each ear horizontally in the shell of my ear and then two matching studs to go in my ear lobes. I stood there as he gently slid them in only wincing when he flicked both ears at once,

"much better. Sakura you will obey me." He said, that didn't sit over well with me, I obeyed someone far too long,

"no." the venom dripped from my words and I stood tall I wanted to punch him. He smiled,

"good, you've grown." he hugged my head, I was so confused, I didn't remember this boy.

"um who are you?" I asked, and looked up, he only laughed and shook his beautiful choppy orange hair. "pein ame." he said and released me, I'd heard that name from somewhere... English textbook…

"hurry let's get to class." he motioned I stood there dumbstruck Kisame pulled my hand and Hidan picked up my stuff. I followed,

"the power of youth! " A man with black hair yelled at students who in turn cringed and ignored him, his chili bowl cut staying perfectly in place, his teeth shined, and his green jumpsuit was wrinkle free. I (O.o)faced and edged closer to Kisame,

"ah my youthf-...ul girl... Haruno-san." He said loudly at first band it died away as he saw me. I laughed,

"thanks" I said with a grin to confuse him, he (o.o) faced and gave me a thumbs up, I walked up the bleachers, my converse giving happy little dings as they hit the metal. Following closely behind Kisame who grinned at me and pulled my hand so I'd hurry, I huffed and stopped in my tracks setting my stuff down before sitting down. Listening to the man who called himself ' ', Itachi sat next to me, I texted him,

Text from Sakura: who is that guy... He raped my ears! And what's the Akatsuki?

"la la la whatever..." I started singing to myself, Itachi looked sidewards at me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just laughed,

"Haruno! Uchiha! Down on the floor!" the teacher called, I looked up and raised and eyebrow. Itachi pulled me up slowly, I followed and went down to the green foam mat floor,

"sakura do you know any self defense tactics?" asked and I nodded.

"don't stop till I say, Uchiha is a man trying to mug you." We laughed at the teacher but Itachi leaped towards my hands, I ducked quickly between his legs and stood after he stumbled over me. Sticking my foot out and he fell to his knees, he kicked backwards, if I was a man I'd be on the floor, it only hurt for a second, I grabbed his foot with my thighs and twisted. His face pinched up momentarily and he yanked his foot, landing a nice punch in his gut and a knee in the thigh he groaned and pulled my collar down towards him. I slid my fingers to his pressure point when called it quits. I relaxed against Itachi and groaned,

"mean ass! That hurt! I think my sparkly see-through imaginary dick is gonna fall off with my rainbow nuts." I said hitting his shoulder playfully. He burst out laughing and sat up rubbing his side,

"I'm sure if they fell off I could always put them in a jar for you." I laughed like crazy, unscrunching my

skirt. Mr. Might stood there knowing I just proved myself, I stood and stretched and offered a hand to Itachi, he took it and smiled, I gave Mr. Might one of his cheesy thumbs up and went to sit back down, they had all moved to where I had my stuff. I sat down and put my feet on the row of bleachers in front of me,

"I want noodles." I brooded and crossed my arms over my chest. Itachi tucked my bangs behind my ears and nodded,

"for dinner, I'll take you to the best place I know." I smiled and nodded, Deidara glomped my waist shoving my face into Itachi's lap. I squealed and scrambled back knocking Deidara in the chin with my head. He rubbed his chin and pouted,

"I wanna come to Stir Crazy!" he whined (no joke Stir Crazy is the best asian style noodle place EVER!) I hit him over the head blushing like crazy,

"fine then come!" I told him harshly.

"it's settled were going out for dinner, now both of you stop bickering. Or I'll add more piercings." he

threatened, I grinned ear to ear,

"Deidara I want to sleep with Itachi-neesan tonight." I said sweetly, his face dropped, I hid my giggles and he

(.) faced and squeezed me tighter.

"no! Mine!" he yelled, Pein sighed and grabbed my collar yanking me in between his legs and using his thighs to hold me still, I wiggled as hard as I could, he pushed my head to his inner thigh and 'BAM' in my right ear, he pushed my head to his other thigh, 'BAM' in my left ear.

"I think we have a closet masochist." he grinned, I blushed,

"you should've seen your face, it was so beautiful, do you like tattoos?" he said and petted my hair. Blushing like crazy I wiggled but nodded nonetheless, he nodded and put a matching stud in each ear.

"well then I'll do it personally. A sakura branch on your back, or maybe an open bird cage on your rib cage." he settled his chin on his thigh in thought.

"a camera on my shoulder." I said stilling, he nodded and grinned,

"tonight. Well have to record it to." he said and let me go, I grinned and sat back down.

"your a masochist..." kisame said in awe, I shook my head,

" no just the small stuff, I don't cut myself or kick little puppies for fun, scratch of nails, sting of a fall, poke of a needle, just little stuff, and its not really masochism, its like masochism/sadist" I blushed,

"your a fuckin Jashin-baby." he said as serious as a heart attack, Itachi laughed,

"hurt me then." Sasori said in a monotone. I laughed, and shook my head,

"maybe later." I said and the bell to end class rung. I picked up my bag and longboard, Kisame threw me over his shoulder, I pulled down on my skirt and blushed,

"down!" I cried out and hit his back with one fist. He grinned and set my down on the sidewalk outside. An announcement came over the intercom,

"Mr. Saratobi's 5th period math is cancelled for today." A feminine voice said and kisame jumped for joy.

"Let's go meet up with Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi." pein said and started walking lazily, I let the board 'crack' down onto the sidewalk and kicked off, the wind blew through my hair and I smiled, getting onto the road to avoid the students on the sidewalk, kisame was running in pace,

"where are you going?" he asked, I held up our dorm keys,

"I am putting on real clothes." I said and grinned,

"good idea." he texted while running and I just laughed,

"only you kisame." I said and jumped up the stairs to the dorms. I flipped my board up under my arm and ignored the stares of boys in the lounge/living room, I hit the up button on the elevator and Kisame rested his chin on my head. The elevator opened and there stood a green haired boy, as if like symmetry half his body was black... tattoos.

"kisame?" he said, kisame grinned,

"zetsu, this is Sakura, everyone is coming up to get dressed." kisame said and stepped on.

"kakuzu and Tobi are still in the room, Tobi was raving over a bra." zetsu said and the nerve in my forehead

pulsed. The elevator doors opened and I stomped down the hallway throwing open the door to our dorm. Clenching my fists, the brown haired boy holding up my bra dropped it, I smiled deviously and hit him over the head.

"touch my stuff again and I will shove your hands into a boiling pot of wax!" I said,

he cried out and ran to hide by the unmade bed.

"TOBI IS SORRY!" he wailed, I sighed and shoved my bra back in my luggage, I yanked everything off

my bed and yanked open the box containing my comforter and sheets. My Bose stereo was wrapped up in them and I set it down on my nightstand, and made my bed with my white comforter with pastel green pillows and sheets. I flattened the box and then took a smaller box and opened it, my bathroom stuff and my combat boots two more pairs of converse, green flip flops, and a pair of black flats. I put them in the bottom of my part of the closet and started hanging and folding my clothes away. I flattened all my boxes and looked at the cork board on my bed,

"kisame will you help me hang this?" said. He was dressed, so was everyone else, just staring at me... I blushed.

"w-what?" I said fiddling with the hem of my skirt, Kisame grinned,

"did you not hear a word I said?" he said picking up the cork board hanging it on the nail above my head board. I blushed and shook my head,

"I was busy." I said sitting next to itachi laying on his bed, his arms folded behind his head. Kisame just laughed and sat down on my bed, I pulled out the thumb tacks from my nightstand and started pinning up my favorite pictures that I had taken since I was here.

"get dressed already." Pein said, I hung up my blazer and slipped off my converse, I pulled some skinny jeans from my dresser and a black tank top and a baggy black all lace shirt from the closet. Dressing in the

bathroom, throwing my wet clothes and my black button up in the big hamper box where there where ten separate hampers I switched Itachi's name tag with mine, I texted it to him relly quick and he replied

Text from Itachi: *****nod*

I pulled on my white converse that I drew on lacing them up, pulling on a checkered blue seat belt belt.

"done." I said emptying my bra into my pockets, my cell phone sang out from my front pocket,

"hello mama." I said and sat down on my bed, kisame sighed and threw me over his shoulder I gasped and sat there talking to my mom.

"no mama I'm doing fine... Yea... Nothing much comfy beds and did you know I have a personal studio?... I like it a lot thank you... Yea you remember Itachi Uchiha?... Yea I'm rooming with him... Mama!" I blushed a deep

red and covered the phone speaker hoping kisame couldn't hear my mother give me 'The Talk.'

"oh and im getting a tattoo- and were going out for dinner and my camera was crushed- but Itachi got me another one and- I pierced my ears and I love you and papa-and I'll call tomorrow- but I have to go." I

said quickly and hung up and turned off my phone quickly. Kisame grinned and set me on the side walk,

"I should try that on my parents." he said and climbed onto his back ,

"you have to talk quick and the trick is to

say I love you and I'll call tomorrow at the very end." I said sharing my expertise, he nodded.

"I do it so they can't say I didn't tell them," hugging around his neck, I looked over at the green haired boy and let my fingers brush his jaw lightly, he twitched. Half of his entire body was covered in vine tattoos,

"you're tattoos are a amazing." I said quietly,letting my fingers graze the side of his neck gently.

"your not afraid of me? I'm sure they've told you what I am..." he said gently, I shook my

head.

"I'm a carnivore... They call me a cannibal..." I laughed

slightly,

"so you like your steak raw? There's nothing wrong with that." I could see something in his eyes. I leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek,

"I bite back." I grinned and he stopped walking and a smile graced the corner of his mouth. I wiggled off Kisame, he was too busy talking to Deidara, I went back to hold out my hand to Zetsu, he just looked at

me. I slid my fingers into his and tugged a little, his hand flinched slightly,

"come on..." I said taking a step backwards, he smiled openly now and followed me.

"and even though there's no way of knowing where to go, I promise that I'm going because I gotta get out of here, stuck inside the rut I fell into by mistake, I gotta get out of here and I'm begging you, begging you, begging you to be my escape.." I sung out clearly walking side by side with the golden eyed boy I just made smile. Kisame looked back quickly to find us a nice distance away,

"yo pinky answer your phone." he called I only laughed.

"ok Fish." I smiled, I hadn't sung to anyone in forever, I held a finger to my lips.

"shhh." I said and skipped to catch up, glomping deidara in the waist I stumbled over his feet, he yawned and patted my hands. Walking into the art wing, waving to Mrs. Saratobi, who which seemed like

always was up to her elbows in something waved and blinked at all the guys

waiting for me to open my studio.

"Itachi!" a voice called out, the

boy had brown messy hair under a bandana, and sucked on a tooth pick, he held a

box, handing it to Itachi, who in turn handed it to me.

"shurunai" Itachi said in quiet greeting,

"camera killer." I grinned and opened the door, he let his chin fall against his chest guiltily, I just laughed, "thank you." I opened the box, turning on my computer. Syncing the camera to the desktop I plugged in

Asa-chan playing 'Destroy She Said by Cric',

"tobi thinks Asa-chan has good music." The childish brown haired boy said and was nommming on gummy worms... I took a handful and nodded,

"tobi how'd you know my iPods name?" I said after I thought about it for a second while it loaded. He shrugged,

"tobi is a good boy and pays attention to what Sakura says." he grinned, his black and orange... Eye patch... Has he always been wearing that? I don't remember ever saying it a loud...

"I want you in your jeans and that black shirt thingy with red clouds on it." I said aloud turning to finish the sync and pop my sd card.

"what are we doing?" Kakuzu asked mildly interested. I just smiled,

"I found something interesting." I laughed at his change of expression, locking my computer, I grabbed up Asa-chan and waited for them to be the way I wanted. I started walking up the stairs to the second floor of my

studio, there in the very back was a bird huge 11 foot tall by 12 foot wide cage, I grinned,

"perfect." I said and motioned to the cage sitting on a beach scene.

"does tobi have to get in there?" he eyed it slightly,

"no, if you don't want to you don't have to you just won't be in the picture." he pouted at my words and

nodded. I opened the cage door and motioned them inside, I grabbed Itachi and sasori's arm as they started to duck. Leaning Sasori against the side of the cage,

"cross your arms, and pull that knee up and rest it on the bar right there. Look that way. Good." I pointed

up for Itachi, he climbed up the metal bars and pulled me up even when I protested.

"sit here... Bend that knee, and relax your back against this," I pointed to the very top of the cage, inside Kisame poked my knee.

"now look up." I said and brushed some strands of hair into his face, my foot slipped and I slid down the bars a little,

"get down please."Itachi said not moving. I nodded and got down, and ducked into the cage,

"kisame grab the bars over your head and lean in a little," directing all of them, I mused Tobi's hair as he sat perched on the edge of the open cage door. Sighing in satisfaction I started to take pics, Tobi started to fidget and I turned rapid shot on and caught Tobi falling from the cage and the rest of them laughing. I giggled, Itachi shot straight up,

"I have an idea!" he jumped down and motioned kisame to pick me up, he scooped me up bridal style and

we followed Itachi quickly. Itachi sat proudly in front of a grand staircase made of marble,

"stay here, Kisame and Pein-San will you come with me?" he said, I sat fiddling with my camera, deciding a name... Chi-kun. I smiled, Deidara sat next to me,

"what are they doing?" he asked, I shrugged, then Kisame rounded the corner with a garden hose and a big container of bathbubbles, dressed in blue swim trunks. Pein followed him dressed in black swim trunks holding a green bikini, my heart dropped when Itachi took my camera.

"change." pein said handing me the bikini I looked at it dumbly, I stood and shuffled pitifully to a set were I wouldn't be spied on, changing quickly. I came back to find the floor covered in bubbles,

"how'd you know what size bathing suit I wear?" I poked Itachi in the stomach.

"I didn't." he said and grinned at me, I blushed and ran my hands over my goose bumped skin, Kisame grinned and handed me a garden hose.

"stand over here... get wet." Itachi said holding Chi-kun with great care, I stood shivering, pein stood with his hands crossed. I splashed him with water,

he turned and grabbed me up pulling my hair into a pony tail, I sat there awkwardly, I giggled a little when I sprayed him in the face throwing a handful of bubbles in his face. He tackled me to the floor and I squealed and slipped a few more feet on the bubbles. I took the hose to his face and he growled,

"afraid of a little water?" kisame teased and sprayed us both. I grunted and dropped the hose and dove for his feet, he slipped and landed on his ass, in a tangle of limbs I laughed... A real laugh. I surprised myself and fell into a fit of laughter, holding my aching sides I felt tears drip from my chin, it felt so good to laugh. Kisame had an awestruck look on his face, cradled my face in his hands and grinned,

"you have no idea how beautiful you are." He whispered.

"I want ice cream." I said through my laughter, he only laughed and nodded, pein snapped kisame from his slight awestruckness by a splash of water. I threw bubbles at kisame and scrambled away, little bubbly ruffs of white sticking to my skin. I snatched up a hose and sprayed them both, Pein only smiled and tried to gracefully stride over to me except when he fell flat on his face I couldn't help but laugh. Itachi laughed,

"I got some good pictures." he said and deidara handed us towels. I wrapped one of the fluffy white down towels around my shoulders and it reached my knees,

"warm..." I moaned drying off my face and neck.

"can I get dressed now?" I asked taking Chi-kun back, Itachi nodded and I hurried back to the set I left my clothes in, after dressing I went back to find them cleaning up the set.

"these are good Itachi." I said towel drying my hair, he smiled

sheepishly, I laughed and cuddled with myself,

"tobi thinks Sakura is extra pretty when she laughs." the childlike voice said to my left. Looking

up I smiled,

"good boy tobi." I patted his head, he bounced up and

down, I took a step away and took a picture of them just the way they were. I

turned my cell phone on to learn that they already knew my doings and

happenings, I smiled,

"yo! Everybody I want a cheesy photo." I said taking a picture of them grinning with my cell phone setting it as the background screen and then one with my camera. I tucked away Chi-kun into his cozy bag and then into my purse, that sat on my hip and emptied my pockets into it.

"What all do you have in there?" Hidan asked poking my small bag, I grinned,

"what you just saw me put in there." I said crossed my arms.

"... Let's go to the mall in the next town over." I said and

started to pick up the props and the wet bathing suits,

"Suna's mall?" pein and kakuzu said in unison, I nodded and when we got to the alcove with bins upon bins of props, hanging up the wet bathing suits.

"you know hide'n'seek is only fun at the mall." I said and walked down the metal spiral staircase,

"Ooo! Tobi wants to play on Sakura's team!" tobi bounded

after me, I smiled.

"only if you buy me ice cream." I told him and he

pouted,

"Kakuzu doesn't let Tobi have money." I patted his head and

turned off my computer,

"sorry then. Now come on! Get out of my studio I need to lock it." I said standing at the door. They grinned and stood behind me as I locked my studio and stowed away my keys in my purse, waving to Mrs. Saratobi up to her elbows in paper mache. I stepped out into the sun,

"who has a sexy car?" I said turning to look at them, kisame scooped me up.

" evo rally my dear." he said I grinned.

"what did I expect?" I giggled at his electric blue car, he just shrugged and set me in the passenger seat, he shut the door and got in the drivers seat, Itachi and Pein

slid into the back seat, Itachi's dark jeans blended in with the seat. His white

long sleeve button up and black vest with red clouds and black tie looked

amazing, I bit my lip and turned back in the seat, I plugged in Asa-chan into

his speakers and played 'Take me over by cut copy', Kisame mouthed the words to

himself as he turned on the engine and heater and put on his seat belt along

with the guys in back and I buckled up too.

"Kisame must you smother us with more heat" pein asked, Zetsu bent over and knocked with a knuckle on my window , Kisame nodded to him, he opened Itachi's door and slid in next to him, the car was spacious enough to fit the three of them.

"I won rock paper scissors." the half tattooed boy said quietly...

(A/N:so was this chapter any better? I tried and I hope to update sooner but not having Microsoft Word makes the editing process a lot harder and time consuming but I enjoy doing it so please just review and such im up for anything poke me with a fork or lock me in a firey hell of critiqe but please I wanna know what your thinking!)


	3. Chapter 3

Its me here Asa-chan :) so you may have already noticed I dont have Microsoft Word so the format is a little crazy but please bear with meand it been a long time so i wanted to get something anything up here but please enjoy so... Zetsu-chan wanna say the disclaimer?

Zetsu-chan: Why not? **NO**

Tobi-kun: Candy?

Plant-chan: No Tobi **GET OFF TODDLER**

Pein: Now.

Half Tan-chan: Asa-chan doesn't own Naruto

Tobi-kun: this is Asa-chan's first story and you should understand its very ooc but she'll appreciate your reveiws for suggestions and such and as a warning there is slightly foul language in this chapter *letting me nibble his wrist while petting my tender newly peirced ears*

PLEASE REVEIW AND FAVORITE OR SOMETHING THATD BE APPRECIATED OK ENJOY J

And I need help picking which sexy bastard to feature in the next chapter so please J

"talking"

'inner Sakura'

(me:Asa-chan)

Sexy Bastards and Rock, Paper, Scissors

Chapter Two: Wub Wub and Mr. Lighter

I giggled and took out my zippo absentmindedly

flicking the flint. Kisame gave me a quick look and I blushed,

"sorry... Force of habit." I said sheepishly closing the flame, and tucking it

away into my purse again, taking out Chi-kun I put it on record and turned in my

seat slightly to look at the backseat. Recording I did a small sweep to kisame

who was pulling out past the security gate, I smiled and he grinned, leaning to

brush my fingers lightly over the gill tattoos on his high cheek bones.

" why are you blue?" I said and kicked off my shoes before tucking my feet up

under my butt in the seat, he grinned more and got on the highway.

"I'm blue cause the pigments in my skin were damaged before I was born. No I'm

not a crack baby. I just stayed in my mamas womb to long and I didn't get enough

oxygen." he said picking up Asa-chan, unlocking it he looked through my music

and I giggled. I sang out along with the song and wiggled a little, he grinned

still looking at the road, I shivered and pulled my legs to my chest,

"how are you cold?" pein asked and threw his jacket over me. I looked at the

window towards the city skyline in the slight distance and then towards the

suburban area we drove by before passing cows. We were all some what quiet and

it was peacful. I smiled, Zetsu reached up and took Asa-chan, turning it to 'The

Electric dream by ford', I wiggled happily,

"you amazing zetsu!" I said happily bouncing wildly in my seat. He only smiled shyly and pulled at the grey scarf loosely laying on his neck and shoulders, it looked good with his

black red clouded v neck shirt and dark skinny jeans and black vans. I ogled the

tiny bit of tattooed chest showing, cuddling Pein's jacket and enjoying the

spicy smell of cologne,

"Sakura we're going to stop by a screening shop before we get you ice cream." he said relaxing in his seat.

"konan's shop?" Itachi asked, pein nodded,

"your getting fitted." he said to me, I cocked my head,

"I'm still so confused, what's the akatsuki?" I said turning in my seat to look at him putting away Chi-kun.

"my gang. No drugs. Just respect. We protect what is ours." pein said

looking at me seriously, I nodded, kisame kissed my forehead and nodded. I wiped

away a tear... I missed a family. My parents love me but were never close enough

to know my hurt, smiling happily I shoved my hurt away, kisame ran a hand

through my hair. I giggled and looked up at the big mall, I gave pein his

leather jacket back and got out, Itachi grabbed my hand before I started

walking. Pein only nodded and ushered zetsu and kisame into the mall and they

others as they pulled up beside kisame's sexy car,

"Sakura... We won't hurt you... I'll never hurt you... Ill always love you... I'm so sorry." his

face was filled with pain. I hugged him and smiled kissing his cheek, he

blushed,

"thank you." I said pulling toward the mall by his hand, kisame scooped me up as soon as I came in the door. People stared but I didn't give a shit as he carried me on his hip like child, he followed pein to a

screening shop in the mall, a blue haired woman sat on a couch pein hugged

her,

"hello sister. This is sakura 'take good care of her'." he grinned

and she took my hand and yanked me behind a curtain tearing off my clothes, I

squeaked in protest as she yanked off my shirt leaving me in underwear and a

bra.

"now settle down were both women and all I wanna do is measure."

she said holding up a measuring tape, measuring every dimension of my body

possible before she wrote it all down and motioned for me to follow,

"how in the hell do you have such big boobs? Your waist is so tiny!" he

exclaimed as she opened up a room, every kind of black clothes imaginable, v

necks, leggings, bathing suits, bras, dresses, skirts, underwear, scarfs, pencil

skirts leather jackets, socks, p coats, boot cut jeans, short shorts, tank tops,

lace shirts, hats, leg warmers, plaid button ups, button ups, t shirts, 3/4

sleeve shirts, zip up jackets, sweat pants, skinny jeans... Literally

everything. One of each was thrown in my arms,

"go on and set that on my bench and get dressed." she said, I took the heavy ass pile to where my clothes were and got dressed, she opened the heavy curtain to expose them

sitting on the comfy couches of her shop, she took the tank top she put in my

arms and began a serious looking screening so it'd never fade or fall off. She

concentrated hard and when done smiled and handed the black tank top with a

pattern of worn looking red clouds like the ones the guys wore, to pein which

yanked me down to his lap and began to take off my shirts. Zetsu and kisame

stood closely to block the windows at the front of the shop, I squeaked in

slight pleasure as his nails raked across my skin quite roughly. He laughed, and

kissed my forehead,

"beautiful." he said and slipped the black tank top and lace shirt over my head and I blushed and wiggled harshly, he gasped slightly when my elbow slammed down on his lap and his jaw clenched I stilled automatically and held my breath. Grabbing a fistful of hair be bit into my

neck, my toes curled in my shoes and every muscle in my body tightened I felt

blood gush into his mouth and I laughed,

"mr. Vampire if this is punishment I'll be bad all the time." I laughed hard. He chuckled darkly into my neck before licking the blood and putting me at arms length, BR "what

flavor ice cream do you like?" he said ruffling my hair, he stood and hugged the

blue haired woman, BR "I'll be done with everything in about three hours."

she said and waved us away. Pein pulled my hand and I stumbled after him, Hidan

laughed, BR "I've died and gone to fuckin heaven." he said following

closely behind. I just laughed and wiped at the blood on my neck, BR

"sakura!" a familiar voice called out, I looked around to see a red head

bounding over, a blonde in tow. I smiled, BR "gaara." I said as pein

slowed, the red head with eyeliner smiled gentlly, he actually pulled off the

panda eyeliner well. He hugged my head, BR "brother... I... I can't

breathe." I gasped around a mouth full of hoodie, he loosened his grip and

grinned easily. I kissed his cheek and felt Peins hand tighten around mine, BR

"guys this is my brother and sister for all intentional purposes" I said

smiling hugging temari with one arm, BR "gaara just got done with a date

with his new boyfriend." she teased, I laughed, BR "Is he cute gaara?" I

said scrunching up my nose slightly in praise. He blushed and nodded,BR

"oh... Your gay." was all pein could say as he relaxed his grip. I hit his

shoulder, BR "got a problem with my little brother?" Temari and I

said in unison, he shook his head cooly. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky

breath, sadness overwhelming me slightly, I sucked it up and put on a smile.

BR "Sit down!" I told gaara, taking out Chi-kun, he sat down, BR

"cross your legs and hold out your hands... Like that. Hn... I need a... Stay

here." I said running towards the spencers in the mall, I went to the back wall

to look up at the cutest bear ever except I couldn't reach it, kisame's arm

reached over my head. I smiled and he scooped me up onto his hip and I giggled,

ignoring the glances of other customers. I wiggled to get my wallet but kisame

had already paid for it,BR "meany! I wanna pay!" I whined he just

squeezed my thigh and nibbled my ear. I blushed, BR "too slow my sweet

blossom." he said, then we both burst out laughing and he walked back to the

place I left gaara sitting on the floor, I tore the tags from the little bear

and gave it to gaara. One eye was a button, the other was a x pattern of

stitching, it had half a heart sewn on it's chest, it had two safety pins in an

ear like earrings and it smiled crookedly. BR "itso cute!" I smiled and

mused gaaras hair and flopped some on the other side of his love tattoo on his

forehead, he wiggled and groaned, i smiled and took the pictures. BR

"I got an idea! Well need a chair and rope." I said putting away Chi-kun, gaara

smiled and handed the bear back, BR "we've got to go my dear." gaara

said kissing my forehead, I nodded, BR "text me later." I said and

waved good bye. I sighed contently and cuddled with the bear and looked up at

kisame sweetly, who set me on my feet, BR "dark chocolate mint or dark

chocolate raspberry, two scoops, cone." I smiled. He was confused at first then

grinned and pulled my hand along, my feet swept from under me as we passed by a

pale looking group, Kisame tugged me so I wouldn't fall and looked back at pein,

who, shook his head and shuffled the rest of the Akatsuki along quicker. BR

"oh I see you have a new member, 'another' weak girl I see." a voice slithered

grossly over the waxed tile of the mall floor as it emphasized the word

'another', it was a young grey haired man with round glasses, a hand came to

rest on his shoulder and I looked up it was Mr. O. BR "quiet now Kabuto.

Sakura-chan is actually one of my 'favorite' students." I laughed at his creepy

slippery voice, he narrowed his eyes,BR "we also have a new member." The

teacher motioned to a pale boy who stepped from behind the tall fat one, I

smiled, BR "sasuke." I said in the gentlest voice and took a step towards

him,BR "come here..." I held out my hand, as if a habit he took it and I

tangled my fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck pressing my lips to his

ear, I whispered the foulest most beautiful things I could and felt his knees

grow weak in my arms. He fell to his knees, and I smiled in victory, BR

"sasuke..." I whispered his name in true lovers fashion and his black hair fell

over his tear glazed eyes. He sat there on his knees limply muttering something

inaudible, BR "your 'new member' is weak, he falls to his knees at the

mere words of a 'girl'," I said kissing the boys forehead and smiling at Tobi

who took my outstretched hand and we walked past them to the ice cream shop. He

bounced happily, BR "your cruel and caring and beautiful and ugly."

Sasori said as he joined me, I tapped my chin,BR "tachi-niichan can we

just order a pizza tonight?" I pouted from smelling the amazing garlic sauce

from a pizza place a little ways away. He nodded his eyes looking over to the

yummy smelling place too, BR "thank you." I said buying Tobi ice cream

in a bowl not wanting any myself. BR "Tobi is grateful... Didn't

Sakura-senpai want some?" he said cocking his head to the side, I shook my head

and cuddled with the cute bear in my arms. I attacked Pein in a glomp and

exclaimed loudly at him, BR "your it!" I said running away, I giggled

to myself when Itachi's fingers wrapped in mine. BR "I won rock, paper,

scissors." he said quietly. I smiled and tugged him towards the huge Borders

store there in the mall and went upstairs to hide in the back rows of the books

and settled onto the floor to send a mass text to them. BR Mass text from

Sakura: base is the bench in front of Hot Topics, Nirvana, and Spencer's. No

tag backs. BR ~akatsuki's(COOKIE~ BR Mass text

from Hidan: if your our cookie let me eat you BR ~JASHINrulz- BRI

laughed and shoved my phone back into my purse, looking up at Itachi, who,

still hadn't let go of my hand. looking around at the books we were settled in I

blushed, no wonder no one was back here, the dirty books had the most ridiculous

titles ever. BR "hehe... Dirty Harry's Guide to Mind Blowing Adult

Activities... Yoga for the Inner Nudist... Managing Masochism for Dummies..." I

giggled happily, but Itachi's other hand picked up that book and tucking it

under his arm. He smiled down at me, and before I knew it he had me gently

pressed against the book shelves, a hand under my chin tilting my face up to

look at him, his other hand holding himself just the right amount away to lean.

BR "may I show you how much my kissing skills have advanced my dear

little Sakura?" his voice of velvet hid something, I blushed, I hadn't kissed

anyone since he kissed me. He leaned in and pressed an unsure, nervous kiss to

my lips, I smiled, he hadn't gotten any better, he pulled back and blushed. I

touched his cheek, BR "I'll tell Itachi-niichan a secret..." I

whispered leaning into his ear, BR " that's my second kiss." I

whispered warmly into his ear, he relaxed into my grip, BR "ever?" he

said quietly in my neck, I nodded. He smiled into my neck before bring me into a

hug, a bald man rounded the corner, but we paid no attention, touching each

others skin as gently as we could, I'd dropped my Teddy bear and the book

clattered to the floor. One hand was up his shirt and the other was tangled in

his bangs, he pressed his lips to my temple as one of his hands cupped my butt

lightly, I could hear fast paced footsteps and smiled picking up my Teddy bear

and the book grabbing his hand hurrying toward the man as Hidan rounded the

opposite end of the shelf, hurrying to hide on the end of isle, Itachi held my

hand and peeked to see if it was clear. He tugged me along and bought the book

before pulling me into furniture store, BR "bed or couch?" he said

looking at the two stairways. BR "mmmnn... Bed." I said as he sprinted up

the stairs to the right, he brought out his iPod and scooped me up before

dumping me on a king sized bed in the back, he laid down next to me and

whispered, BR "pick a song." he relaxed on the bed top putting in an

ear bud, I found a good song, BR "you're taste in music delights me." he

said cuddling with my stomach, Fun pumped into my ear happily, the song we are

young dancing it's way to the depths of my stomach where Itachi's head bobbed

lightly as I breathed. I hit repeat on the song and closed my eyes and drifted,

Itachi opened the book and began to read. At one point I'd fallen asleep when

Zetsu, who had just been it came up the stairs and looked around, he looked

around, pony walls divided the huge room into a few sections. He stood over us,

Itachi had tangled his legs in mine and fallen asleep reading the book, I had

cuddled with his head. BR Mass text from Zetsu: found them, Ashley

home furniture store up the stairs on the right to the beds, back roomBR

Zetsu chuckled sending a picture of just my left shoe and Itachi's knee. He sat

down on the bed next to the one we were napping on and glared at the store

attendant who was on their way over, the meek man with round glasses turned

straight around and hurried back down the stairs. Pein was the first to come

and he chuckled quietly taking a picture with his phone, BR "Managing

Masochism for Dummies..." he laughed and tucked some hair behind my ear. Sitting

up, I didn't care that Itachi's head landed in my lap, Itachi sat up sleepily

closing the book, licking my lips I let myself mumble a little. BR "Yes

my dear you did hurt that pussy sasuke." Pein laughed and sat on the edge of the

bed, I cuddled with Itachi's head, ignoring his protests of his head being

places it shouldn't. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I smiled oooooooohhhhhh it

felt so good to sleep next to Itachi again, BR "your going to shower

before I give you your tattoo," Pein chuckled. I nodded and giggled tiredly,

getting to my knees on the bed I was tackled to the bed top by a blonde haired

boy and a brown haired boy in a bright orange mask, Sasori merely walked up and

sat on the edge of the bed next to Zetsu. BR "Tobi wants Sakura to sleep

with him!" Tobi grabbled to push Deidara off, I got an elbow in the boob and a

knee in the butt,BR "shut up Tobi! Shes sleeping with ME!" Deidara whined.

BR "She's sleeping with me." Pein said and they stilled, I giggled and

peeked up from under a tangle of arms, BR "really?" I said wiggling to

pop my head up from Deidara's armpit. He pulled me up to sit on Deidara's

shoulder and nodded kissing my forehead, BR "come on we've got to go

get your clothes and bring home a pizza." he said pulling me onto his hip like

Kisame, he was ripped! And taller than I thought, I reached down to pick up my

teddybear and adjust my purse across my body. I nodded and I looked over to

Itachi who gathered the book and stretched, BR "oh what's today?" I

asked looking up at Pein's piercings remembering my own decked out ears. BR

"May 13th... Why?" he was slightly confused, I smiled and wiggled, I loved to

bake and make chocolate, dark chocolate... But I'd need a stove... I'll ask

Itachi's mama... Haven't talked to her in forever... maybe she'll let me make a

mess in her kitchen. Mr.O stepped up the last stair and Pein pulled me closer to

his body, he was smiling creepily, Sasuke flanking his right. Fight hit the air

like a thick sticky mess, the girl was gone, but that meant I could fuck with

Sasuke, Pein handed me to Itachi and I looked up at him pleadingly, he nodded

and chuckled. BR "I'll help." he said into my ear, I remember Itachi

beating the shit out of the younger Uchiha once, he was straddling the boys

chest and punching the boys face till he bled, with a swollen lip, bloody nose,

and two black eyes. I looked up at Pein who was staring at the glare pointed at

me, BR "Sakura, would you like to make the first move?" Orochimaru asked

nicely, I nodded and Pein just smiled. I took my purse off and laying it on the

bed and before anyone could react I had Sasuke on the floor, dodging a swift

kick aimed for my head before having to twist to avoid a punch from the boy. I

shoved my knee up and Sasuke struggled to stand as I swept his feet from under

him, he landed on a bed and I yanked his hands above his head. Yanking up the

hem of his shirt, I pulled out an industrial sharpie marker, I thought for a few

seconds as he wriggled around punching me in the side of the head. I smiled

deviously, talking aloud as I wrote, BR 'sakura's bitch' and put a little

star next to my name like always when I "see you in swim

class Sasuke." I teased. Itachi pulled me off when i was done and grinned up at

him and began to wail on the boy with closed fists. BR "you don't hit

women Sasuke." he said calmly, I looked back at the rest of them, they were

wailing all over the Sound, the Akatsuki were winning. The disgusting snake just

stood there over the three of us on the bed with a smirk, arms crossed, next

thing I know I was being pushed to the ground. Biting him in the neck shoving my

knee up into his groin, head butting him till his face was black and blur, he

straddled me quickly to avoid the blow and smiled again. I head butted him in

the throat and he wrapped his cold fingers around my neck and the other fisted

my hair and wrists, and I sputtered up some blood as his fingers jabbed in

between my ribs, his eyes widened as I forced my body to have a flashback, I

could feel him shaking my body at the edge of my consciousness. I hid a little

farther into the grip of my inner and waited till hands were done yanking me

from the ground, BR "Sakura..." Itachi's voice slipped in my sanctuary.

BR "Sakura?... Will she wake up? Why wont she wake up?! Should we call

an ambulance?" Itachi was on the edge of tears. I fought to the brink and

inhaled sharply, BR "sorry... I was taking my time." I smiled and Itachi

shoved me to his chest, his spicy smell was amazing, and my lungs hurt a little.

BR "I swear to Hell and back if you EVER do that again I will

personally pierce the place of my choice." Pein threatened, BR "got him

off me didn't it?... I hadn't thought to ask if he was a necrophiliac." I teased

and hugged Itachi around the waist. Itachi curled around me and I welcomed it,

my throat was raw, BR "Itachi are you and Sakura... A thing?" Konan

teased. I blushed and he twitched. He didn't say anything, then carefully he

said,BR "just childhood friends." he said nonchalantly and I felt

something break a little inside. I closed my mouth and let them snicker, it'd be

better off this way,BR 'GRIND.' inner screamed, my body obeyed and my hips

thrust up slowly, my cell phone was screaming 'Motivation by Kelly Rowland' I

forgot who was watching and I brought my thighs together grinding down. He

sputtered as my body slid over his lap and I grinned in satisfaction, BR

"childhood friends my ass." I said straddling his lower stomach, he blushed and

I grinned in satisfaction. BR "beautiful." I teased and kissed his cheek.

Pein growled, I looked up at him innocently, he looked shocked like he was

surprised he did such a thing. He grabbed me up by the arm pits and grabbed my

cell phone from my pocket and shoved it in my hand, BR "Gaara? Hey

bub... Yea... Heh naw im not sure... I'll ask Pein... Mk' love you bubby tell

temari too, text later." I wiggled and walked over to the last unsealed box

holding my clothes and looked down at the amazing dress, it was a black lace up

corset with a black and red tule swallowtail skirt with red clouds hanging like

lace where the tulle and silk met. BR "so pretty! This and some fishnets

would make me happy." I said poking the black silk of the corset, Konan smiled,

BR "I think green corset and black tule would've been prettier on but

then you'd look like a Christmas tree with the red cloud." she said smiling

crookedly. I smiled, BR "I like it." I said and looked up at her, she

was pretty, with a single piercing on her bottom lip. I felt like dancing. She

leaned down and pressed gentle lips to the side of my mouth, I blushed, my face

felt so hot, I stuttered a few words and Pein rested his chin on my head. I

said fuck it and began to sing out lyrics of 'I'm the best by 2ne1' Pein only

laughed and shook his head, BR "I was supposed to ask if we wanted to

come to a... Party" I said craving the strobe lights and bass so deep it

vibrated everything, the lasers and sweat. Biting my bottom lip I looked up with

puppy dog eyes, he raised an eyebrow,BR "party?" he said and helped

Konan tape up the last box and took me by the chin. I nodded, BR

"yea... A... Rave..." I blushed, he chuckled darkly, BR "only if you

dance with only ME."he said whispering in my ear. I laughed and nodded, BR

"when?" he said picking up a light box handing it to me. BR "tonight." I

said thinking of what I was gonna wear, he nodded, I texted Gaara and we waved

good bye to Konan and ordered four pizza, sitting in Kisame's car the four hot

pizzas warming my lap, the bruise on my neck started to fade. I wiggled lightly

to 'Black and gold by Sam Saprro' Kisame only smiled, I opened the box and pizza

smell filled the car, I cleared my thick throat and shivered. BR

"kisa-kun!" I whined in my cutest innocent voice, he acknowledged me with a

click of his tongue, BR "I have to pee." I giggled at his expression. I

couldn't stop laughing, he pressed a hand to my forehead, BR "quit

laughing before you piss allover my seat." he said, I hiccuped and panted, my

cheeks hot. BR "remember that time you pissed in the basket of my bike?

You were... Four maybe? You cried all the way to the pier. We were going to the

beach." I giggled as he smiled in remembrance, BR "I still have all the

pictures." Itachi said quietly, I blushed and laughed harder,BR "dear

lord do you want me to pull over?" kisame said looking at me cautiously. BR

"n-no I'm ok." I said forcing my thighs together harder, he chuckled and I

wiggled as I tried to calm myself. BR "what perfume are you wearing?"

Zetsu asked, I cocked my head to the side turning to look at him

"Pink warm and cozy... Why?you can smell it?" I asked and he nodded and i

thought I saw a small blush on his cheeks. I just smiled and looked up into the

sun in my hair, making it glisten as I looked up onto my brow, 'Shut up and

sleep with me by Sin and Sebastian' buzzed over my phone. Pulling it out I

smiled at the picture of Gaara and his boyfriend, from Konkuro, BR "so

cute!" I said Kisame snatched up my phone and looked at the picture of the two

cuddling in their sleep, BR "what is it?" Pein asked, Kisame BRhanded

him the phone and it he looked at it and gave it back to me. BR "they

look cute together." was all he said. Kisame and I looked at each other and

burst out laughing, 'Caramell Dasen Speedy Cake Remix' played off my iPod, I

looked at Kisame pleadingly and he raised a hand to his head and I giggled, BR

"I kind of remember the time Itachi's mother and father took us to that

hotel they were holding that anime convention." I said remembering all the fun

we'd had antagonizing the bad cosplayers. Zetsu chuckled and Kisame looked at

me funny, I only fanned myself playfully and he laughed deepening his voice and

leaning to my ear, BR "my sweet Sakura I'll make you mine in the night,

you shall share my breath and never leave my side." he whispered slowly before

returning to driving acting as it nothing had happened, I melted into a pool of

pizza and sakura, BR "oh fuck I made her jizz all over the pizza!" kisame

yelled playfully, I punched him in the arm softly. BR "I'm not that easy!

And anyways I'm sleeping with Pein-kun." I said teasing him, he swerved and

choked and the car burst into laughter,BR "pull over! Pull over!" Pein

yelled and I stumbled into the brush a handful of napkins, kisame and itachi a

little ways down the road, wiping away some tears I zipped up my jeans and

turned to find Kisame and itachi romping towards me, running as fast as they

could, I ran back towards the road laughing my ass off as the buck (male deer)

chased us, I stumbled out into the grass at the near the edge of the highway,

Sasoris sand colored Porsche sat on the side of the road behind with Kisames.

It kicked and bucked after kisame who tripped over me and rolled down the slight

hill of the ditch, Itachi fell face first and tumbled buck ran off and

I was left laughing my ass off, I struggled to stand, holding my aching ribcage,

I stumbled over and they were laughing deep in their chests. I sat down in the

grass next to them to laugh, Deidara and Kakuzu stood leaned against Sasori's

car with the windows down, Pein relaxed in the sun partly, his door open and

feet resting on the open window. BR "were going to Daytona for summer

break." Pein said as we calmed, I plopped my head onto Kisame's stomach and he

grunted and petted me. I closed my eyes and sighed in bliss, BR "don't

ever move." I whispered to him, he curled around me and settled into the grass,

BR "Oi Zetsu, switch the song to 'Summit by Skrillex' please" I said

cuddling into Kisame, BR "feat Elie Goulding?" he said and I nodded. Tobi

bounced over pulling Deidara and piled on top of us,BR "Tobi wants a dog

pile" he said his head on my knees, Itachi wiggled his way so his head rested on

my belly. BR "how do you turn this on?" Pein said toying with my camera,

I giggled and motioned for him to bring it over, he handed it to me and I yanked

him down, BR "come here." I motioned to the rest of them, they skirted

around each other and I growled and weaved them into a puzzle like pattern and

asked Kisame to get the picture with his long arm. We smiled and the camera

clicked, BR "today is the most I've ever seen a camera for spontaneous

pictures ever" a deep voice said and I blushed and raised my head to see lanky,

black shaggy haired boy resting his head on my thigh. I hid my face behind

Chi-kun and snapped a picture of him, calming my flaming cheeks I looked up at

"he's beat you, his voice is naturally sexier" I said my body

heating to the touch, Kisame rage faced and pushed the boys face away from my

thigh. BR "Kakuzu you bitch! Stealing my Sakura's ears!" Kisame yelled

playfully, BR "Hey now!" I yelled in protest as they playfully began to

wrestle on top of my legs, Hidan and Deidara pushing at each others heads,

Itachi and Zetsu and Pein pulled me out from under the commotion, a police car

rolled to a stop behind Sasori's Porsche. He got out and we all calmed and

brushed off our jeans, BR "hello" I waved, I knew how to talk out a cop,

he tucked his thumbs into his belt and walked up. BR "Is everybody ok?"

he asked and we nodded in unison, he gave me slightly uncertain look, I nodded

my reassurance and he nodded back,BR "just go ahead and get along to

where you're going, your not supposed to park on the side of a highway." he said

looking at the expensive cars. I smiled, BR "ok it won't happen again"

and with that we piled back in and buckled up. I tried to calm my wild hair,

Kisame calmed and took a deep breath, his hands relaxed on the wheel, he started

the car and I settled in with 'cough syrup by young the giant' and fell asleep

for the short ride back to school, when we pulled into the gates Kisame poked me

awake,BR "school ID" he said, he had the guys in back ids. I fished out

my wallet and ID and the guard checked them and let us in. When we pulled in the

gates to student parking you could see kids dressed in street clothes leaning on

cars in the parking lot and scattered on the lawn in between the girls and guys

dorms. Interring the boys dorms I got weird looks again as I carried the four

pizzas and I pressed the up button to the elevator and the door opened after a

while the boys on it took one look at us and hurried off. I sighed in content as

the door to our dorm swung open, setting the pizza on the table by the door,

Pein took some paper plates from the drawer under it. Stealing three prices and

a thing of garlic sauce quickly, he chuckled and got four of his own and I

relaxed on my bed. Kicking my shoes under the edge of the bed and emptying my

purse into my nightstand drawer while tucking Asa-chan my ipod and Nirvana my

cell phone into my pocket. I relaxed on my stomach, Itachi, plate in hand nudged

me over to lay beside me, he kept his feet off my pillow and I tangled my feet

with his. My phone vibrated and beeped and I unlocked it to find a request for a

video chat from Dad, I answered it. BR "hey sweet heart... Giving your

mother trouble again? Oh, Itachi it's nice to see you, I talked with your father

just a few minutes ago and as long as you stay with Sakura she can go only for a

week." Dad smiled, Itachi nodded smiling politely. BR "yes, I'm sorry, I

did tell her though and my tattoo is gonna be a camera with a broken lens with

little bird tracks going out with a little feather at the end of the trail. And

thank you for the studio. And how'd you know about Daytona?" I asked taking a

bite of pizza. BR "Itachi asked his father if he could reserve a room

at the hotel they own." dad said relaxing in his chair the pool lights at home

flickering on. BR "so I can go with the guys?" I smiled Dad was great,

BR "your not the only girl right?" he asked wearily, I looked up at

Deidara, BR "nah there's my friend Dara," I said and he took down his

hair and I switched the camera. BR "it's a special room, it's usually

two to a dorm." Itachi said. BR "your all wearing the same shirts...

Sakura... Is that a gang?" as soon as my dad asked my face paled, I looked down

"yes... And Deidara is a boy." I could never lie to my dad I

loved him so much and he seemed to see right through me, dad was quiet and then

he smiled,BR "thank you for telling the truth and I'm only going to say

this once, NO DRUGS, and if you get arrested it's your allowance... Just be

careful Sakura. Promise?" he said a hint of sadness, I nodded and felt my eyes

get heavy with tears, BR "I promise papa, I said as I choked on a bite of

pizza, he smiled,BR "and I promise I won't tell your mother." I couldn't

help but smile. BR "I love ya dad." I said and swallowed, he laughed and

said his good nights and I buried my face in the comforter. BR "tobi

wants Sakura to be happy..." tobi said with a pause,I looked up with my smile

and he shook his head in confusion, I jumped up on the bedtop and started head

banging and dancing to my imaginary music. BR "baby I got some wonderful

news, it's not your fault..." I sang and grunted like the song. I put my iPod on

my Bose speakers and turned it up a reasonable volume and laughed as Kisame

yanked me onto his shoulder. BR "where did you want her?" he said

looking at Pein, he pointed to his black and maroon colored sheets pulling out

the things he needed to do my tattoo, like a sterilized needle and gun and paper

towels and a trash can and then the black, red, and blue ink he'd

"ready?" he said putting on rubber gloves, I nodded and took off my lace shirt

and pulled the strap of my bra and tank top off my shoulder pressing my chest

to his sheets. I was nervous inside but tried to stay still, he grinned down at

me and shaved the tiny little pink and blonde hair off the skin he wanted to

tattoo, then proceeded to freehand an old film camera with a broken lens then

did the outline for the tracks and feather. Going back in red he put in the

bloody foot tracks and colored the feather blue. I had napped a little enjoying

the pricks, when I awoke it was bandaged up and Pein stood in his boxers

searching for jeans, BR "bubble butt." I giggled and sat up pulling my

straps up gingerly. He turned to face me and I laughed, BR "nice

stiffy" I said covering my minor nosebleed. He actually blushed, I laughed my

ass off, I loved it! BR "no don't look! Your only allowed to look

at me mother fucking daisy" hidan called out shoving his lap at me. I hid my

face and bit my tongue, Kisame brought me over his shoulder and made a Captain

Morgan pose, BR "get dressed pinky." he said dangling me with one arm

over the floor I looked down at the ground and did the baby wave towards the

floor. He laughed and put me down on my bed, I smiled and looked at the clothes

set out for me, a black and red tule skirt with a big red cloud/bow and a red

shirt with black lace, that fell off one shoulder and a black tank top. Pulling

out black/red striped arm warmers and my black chuck high tops tapping my chin I

held up some red fishnet tights in one hand and red girl surf shorts in the

other. BR "bathing suit?" Deidara asked, I nodded and laughed, BR

"there's lots rich people houses around here and it's vacation season" I said

pulling out thigh socks and the cute matching bikini top. Kakazu stepped out of

the bathroom when I stood at the door. He closed the door behind himself and

inner finally spoke for the first time in what seemed like all day,BR

'sexy bastards.' was all she said before going back to sleep, I giggled and

dressed. Stepping out of the bathroom I was bombarded with the sight of nine

amazingly toned bastards all writing on there stomachs with sharpies. Tobi was

the first done he drew a stick figure with cotton candy as hair and a mad

face,BR 'cotToN cANdy is BAD! ShE Bit Me.' BRHidan grinned in

satisfaction and closed the red sharpie, BR 'the daisy owns

me'BRDeidara artistically finished his mushroom cloud and drew me as the

source adding and arrow with the word,BR 'mine' BRPein was the

last done after I got to giggle about the rest of them, his just simply said,

BR 'BAM'BRand had a bloody industrial bar and some pink hair and

scissors. Pulling down his shirt Itachi looked down at me and grinned, squirming

I peeked out the door to our dorm. Kisame leaned behind me, the lights on the

walls were dimmed and you could hear snoring from every door as I tiptoed past.

I clicked open the doors to the stairwell and held it open and started the

decent of 7 flights of stairs being stealthy I peeked under Kisame's arm as he

clicked open the door a crack a lonely boy sat in the dark watching tv, the

lamps on the walls dim. We were silent until I tripped over a cleat and

catapulted over the back of the couch, hitting my head on the coffee table, I

grumbled and rubbed my head my legs embarrassingly open to the pineapple haired

boy. I sat up and closed my knees and he blushed as red as my skirt, it didn't

help I was still on his lap. Kisame yanked me up and scolded me, BR

"she's terribly sorry, please is there anything I can do for you not to tell

anyone?" Itachi said quietly in his fake voice, the boy shook his head, Pein

pulled us along I stepped into the cool air and Tobi whined. BR

"Pein-kun! Nara-kun saw her pannies!" he cried and cling to Pein's arm and I

giggled,BR "I'm not wearing pannies" I said bending over playfully, he

() faced and yanked down on my skirt forcing me to stand up straight to

avoid him yanking my bathing shorts off. I laughed and ran to Kisame, who yanked

me up on his hip and and laughed, I pouted playfully and he patted my thigh and

went to his car he tucked me in the back seat and Itachi and Kakuzu slipped in

on either side as Pein shut the passenger side door, buckling up. He pressed a

$50 into the security guards hand along with a piece of paper, the guard smiled

and waved us on after opening the gate. I giggled and put my phone in my bra and

pointed towards Suna, he grinned and drove a little over 60 mph and set a

cruise control. I sang out a little of 'come back down by Greg laswell feat.

Sarah barilles', BR "all of your wallowing is unbecoming, all of your

wallowing is unbecoming, you gotta take it on your own from here, it's getting

pathetic, and I'm almost done here..." I grinned and rolled down the window to

let my hair blow crazily and my hand catch wind. Kisame grinned in his seat and

grabbed my hand I just shook it and caressed his tattooed face before planting a

kiss on his cheek. Sasori revved his cars engine next to us, I flipped him off,

giggling crazily and put Asa-chan to sing the song. Licking my slightly pale and

chapped lips, I fussed with my skirt and turned to peek at Kakuzu and his mesh

shirt under a grey baggy sweater. I wiped up my drool with the back of my hand

and looked over at Itachi he had a ripped T shirt and an open plaid button up. I

looked at Pein then with his bare arms and wife beater and bandana around his

huge muscly arm, a chain linked and studded one shoulder thing caressing muscles

I didn't know anyone could have. I wanted to touch him, I reached out and let my

fingers graze the practically bare skin and the muscles bunched up and released

with every slide of the pads of my fingers. He groaned and I looked up in

surprise, he had the same stoic look but a little pink flush on his cheek bones.

I grinned deviously and turned back in my seat and Asa-chan started to sing

'Litte Lion Man by Tonight Alive' I wiggled in my seat and curled my toes in my

black converse. BR "you listen to the widest range of artists I know

of." Kisame said. I just nodded, we entered Suna and I pointed to a old book

store. Pulling into an empty spot behind it I stepped out and grinned. Entering

the old shop it looked like any other grandpa store, a metal spiral stair case

lead to a loft with comfy leather chairs and couches and a wall of old knick

knacks and antiques. The shelves down on the first level filled with books new

and old, two bathrooms the mens had a out of service sign on it, an man sat at

the counter. BR "ahhh, my sweet child!" he said and came around to

hug me, I laughed, BR "Baki! How are you?" It'd been two years since they

let me live with my parents. But Baki was my foster parent for eight years, he

raised Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and me as a family, I used to get in so much

trouble and fights when people made fun of Gaara. I loved Gaara he was like my

twin, but Baki would always kiss our heads at night and tell me he wouldn't have

me any other way. He'd say 'i love you because your you, black eyes, band aid

knees, and all. Sakura your stronger than you think and don't take any crap. Now

shut your eyes and go to sleep.' I'd laugh and hug him, and he'd tuck me into my

purple comforter in my pink and white pjs, next to an already asleep Gaara. As I

got older he'd say it every night minus the kissing on the head part but that

never mattered we'd still hug. He still hugged me the same way, we stood there

for a second and then I poked his side and he poked mine and we stumbled away

from each other laughing and cursing. BR "sing for me." he said going

back behind the counter, I laughed and took a breath before belting out,BR

"it's my time, it's my life, I can do what I like, for the price of a smile, I

got a ticket to ride, so I keep livin' cause it feels right, And it's so nice

and I'd do it all again, this time it's for ever, it gets better, and I-I like

how it feels, so just turn it up!" I danced down the shelves towards the out of

service men's bathroom to throw open the door leading down a stair case.

Grinning, I tripped down the stairs and into the arms of a burly looking man

that towered over me, BR "Sakura...And Sakura's pets." he said aloud as

he wrote it down I laughed and hugged the mans stomach before he opened the

metal door behind him. I never knew his name but he'd been here since I made the

underground club I called Alive Alive and the Checkered Path. I leaned over the

metal piping, my excuse for railing and at the dance floor below, the music

vibrating the drinks on the trays of my maids and butlers as they served the

people sitting In the old diner booths I bought at an auction 7 years ago. I

breathed in and grinned as my favorite butler put out a cigarette in a shady

looking guys drink and a bouncer lead him out. I had the best security, BR

"damn..." Deidara gasped and leaned over too, looking at the sign I designed,

it hung on the opposite wall of when you walked in. BR "when was this

made?" Pein asked behind me, BR "Alive Alive and the Checkered Path was

founded 7 years ago by Sakura Haruno, we even get paid," a brown haired maid

giggled and winked, ogling the group of sexy men behind me. BR "hey

Suzu, how's tonight's crowd look like?" I said and she smiled, BR "huge."

she said and bowed, before going to serve. I laughed before undoing a chain

across a opening in the piping pulling the boys along and danced across the sky

bridge to the DJ booth. Inside sat my favorite DJ, his name, DJ Cheshire. Yes I

love Alice in Wonderland to this day. BR "hey little Alice are the white

rabbits yours?" the tall black man asked hugging me and I only nodded and

laughed. BR "hey bee could you play 'bangarang by skrillex' for me?" I

said and hugged his neck from behind he was a big brother, as he sat down to

change the song. BR "Yo Yo Yo! Alright little jabberwockies prepare

to be beheaded! Our beloved Alice, our very own daisy. Sakura is in the house

of cards!" he said introducing me and I laughed as he played the song I kissed

his cheek and walked back out of the room onto the sky bridge to cross back over

and the boys followed. BR "fell off this when we first made it, I broke

my leg..." I said to Pein who was walking behind me looking wearily cause there

wasn't any rails. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along a little quicker, I

pulled him to a split in the bridge to the lights room to find a the tallest man

I knew. BR "zabuza!" I said sitting on his knee before turning on the

strobe lights and lasers, I laughed when he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Itachi

poked his head in and watched, I hugged him and left before going back onto the

sky bridges over the dance floor of at least a hundred tiny people. I closed the

chain across the opening and made my decent towards the bar, Pein holding my

hand the entire way. He had a evil malicious air to him as he watched guys head

turned as I walk by. Deidara poked my side and I pouted to a VIP booth and gave

him my comb with pink hair in it, he scrunched his nose but took the others to

my booth, Pein held my hand tighter. I only smiled at him and waited for the bar

tender.

"Sakura!" the black haired boy said smiling his VERY girlish

face deceiving his deep voice,

"Haku!" I said against the loud boom, he nodded and handed me a can of coke and nodded to

Pein,

"and for you?" he said with large interest clearly showing.

"a coke please." Pein said simply before scooting a little closer, Haku

gave him one and I waved him away playfully. I laughed and turned to look over

the crowd,

"you made this?" he asked drinking, I nodded, it was a dream

I'd always had no alcohol, no drugs, just music for those who weren't old

enough to get in a real club, it was a perfect get away from ages 14 and up but

our bouncers refrained from letting in old creepy dudes.

"can I tell you a secret?" he said in my ear, I looked up into his ringed eye waiting for

him to go on,

"I'm frustrated... All these men are staring I feel like ripping out their eyes and putting you in sweat pants... But then again... You'd look good in sweat pants..." Pein admitted in defeat. I only laughed finished off my coke and tugged him to the dance floor to dance among the sweat

Bee waved at me from above and I texted him to play songs about life and then

the song 'I like how it feels by Enrique Iglesias' begaan to play. I grinned at

Pein and he danced... I stood there awestruck at the way his body could move. He

grinned down at me and I loved it, his stoic facade was getting on my nerves,

'live my life by far east movement feat Justin beiber' rolled on. I shivered and

Pein grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers as people danced erratically

around us. I danced just as erratically, my hands above my head, getting shoved

into Pein by simple polite jostling, he didn't seem to mind. After a while I

couldn't seem to hear the song lyrics and I knew it was time for a break so I

made way to my booth pulling Pein along. I gasped for air when we stumbled out

of the bodies laughing, I lay there on the floor for a second and Kisame picked

me up like a rag doll helping Pein up at the same time.

"having fun without us?" he grinned and I sat down at my favorite booth, it's white and

black checkered booth and couch. It's walls a deep red color kind of like a room

with no door, panting I could feel Hidan swearing next to me on the couch. I

patted his thigh and he jumped up to sit on the opposite died of the room, I

frowned but brushed it off when my favorite butler brought them there drinks:

soda, water, tea, Gatorade, and a nice concoction I liked to call Wonderland.

"Seba!" I said and clomped him, he laughed and gave me my Wonderland.

"yes my lady?" he said his accent just the fitting role, I smiled and gave him a tip,

"meet my... Family." I said grinning ear to ear, he

smiled back and hugged me before Pein motioned him over to bend down before

whispering in Seba's ear. They smiled at each other and Pein sighed in relief,

"thank you." he said and Seba bowed.

"she's quite the girl, I will gladly hand her over to your hands. She always was quite the

handful,But if you fail to protect her you will pay the price." he said and I blushed and threw a pillow at the black haired teenagers head and he just smiled, straightened and left.

"you were well taken care of and brought up nicely," Pein grinned slouching lazily against the booth seat, I pulled a black and red checkered pillow to my chest to hide my blush. Downing

my Wonderland, I stood abruptly and hurried to go hide in the crowd, everyone

stood hands above their heads and with a thump of the bass everyone jumped.

Dancing by myself my head cleared and I forgot the scars on my thighs, and

across my back and the most private places I felt. I just danced, someone bumped

into me and with half lidded eyes I held their hand,

Two days before my sixth birthday:

'Nee!' I said dancing around him with a melting popsicle, he grinned and patted my head before helping me clean out the pool shed near the pool behind our house. A five year old Sasuke stood in the doorway,

'Itachi mother says you have to go help her with something,' he said and Itachi set the heavy box of equipment to the floor and nodded.

'be good I'll be back to help soon,' Itachi said walking

past his younger brother. I turned my back to Sasuke and began sorting the colored floating candles my parents used for their anniversaries. My mother came to the door way to kiss my head,

'the maids in the house, the rest of us are going to do some shopping so be good,' she smiled and I nodded. Sasuke sat in the corner stacking the pool noodles, they left and I looked around for the lighter to put back in the box, the door of the shed slammed shut and the

light switch near the door switched off and there stood Sasuke with a lighter in

the dim light of the crack in the door.

'hey Sasuke, isn't it

great?! I'm gonna be five just like you!' tiny hands and pale pink hair slamming

against the floor of the shed earned a scream and the thuds of kicks. He flicked

on the lighter and snuffed it out on my back, his hand over my mouth quieting

the screams, his knees forcing me down. This was worse than the last time...

Fighting hard I knocked the lighter from his hands and he grabbed a handful of

hair. I broke free and screamed before scrambling away to grab the, lighter and

run towards the house. There stood in the foyer the maid with a pillow case of

my moms jewelry. She threw the burning candle from the side board at me at left

through the front door, I remember crying and falling to my knees and the front

step watching my home go up in flames and then running down the drive way from

Sasuke who was cursing at me. Running into the street, the shofar driving my

parents, Itachi and his parents swerved to avoid hitting me and I kept running.

Hands gripped my arms and pulled me to their chest and I screamed and fought

until finally Itachi broke down in tears and we skidded across the pavement and

down the hill of a gorge. I sobbed and hit anything I could before giving up and

Itachi wiped away his tears and grabbed my face, our parents screamed from the

top of the hill and the cop they hit slowly made his decent. Itachi wiped away

my tears and the blood, sighing when... They took me away that day, the day our

house was robbed and burnt down, the day I started to hate my life.

Breathing in a sob I awoke to be resting against Kisames chest, he danced soft

with me there.

"good morning daisy," hidan said leaning into my ear, wiping away tears I straightened and looked up at Kisame to find he stood in a circle of the Akatsuki, they kept people from jostling me. He grinned and set me down before swaying and turning me in a slow circle, trying to find balance, Itachi caught me as I stumbled into his waist. Rubbing my tired eyes, I danced,

getting lost, pushing away the burn marks on my back, ignoring the protest of my

shaking knees, sweat trickling down the nape of my neck. An hour passed and I

collapsed on my favorite couch and Itachi sat next to me panting, we'd been

through Wonderlands each. I wiped the sweat from in between my shoulder blades

and shivered before lolling my head to look at him, he opened his eyes and

pushed sweat soaked bangs from his forehead.

"you do this for fun?" he said his throat raw, I nodded and licked my chapped and pale lips with a smile. I looked at Nirvana and stood,

"ready for a swim?" I said my clothing disheveled and my arms and legs with scratch marks.

"looks like you just had naughty partial sex," hidan laughed, I grinned and Seba poked my sides,

"going home?" he asked and gathered our empty

cups, I helped and the guys followed after fixing the cushions.

"yes," I grinned and looked at the few junkies break dancing after the floor

cleared up a little, I bounced over to Haku and slipped a 20 dollar bill into

his vest pocket before doing the same with Seba. I hugged them and waved good

bye before climbing up the stairs slowly my legs trembling and blood and skin

under my own finger nails. Crawling up to the floor boards of Alice Booking Co.

and Baki laughed when I laid there,

"you have school tomorrow now go on, get going, be good and good night" he said and helped me stand. I hugged him and stepped outside into the cool night air, dancing down the ally and to

Kisame's car. Pulling Asa-chan out of my bra and playing the song 'not good

enough for truth and cliche by escape the fate' and dancing on the gravel. Goose

bumps littered my skin and my teeth chattering I grabbed up Itachi's hands and

sung out as loud as I could,

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, Finger on the trigger to my dear juliet!" dancing around the car before slipping into the passenger side. Kisame patted my head when he got in

too…

A/N I understand theres a weird BR thing but that's cause I did it on my ipod touch note pad


End file.
